Tuesdays at Tesco
by Jelliekins
Summary: Jane Avery didn't expect work to be anything more than serving customers and putting on a fake smile. Instead, she gets two long-lost rivals who unexpectedly meet at her counter, and she gets the privilege to watch their story unfold every Tuesday at Tesco. Dramione. EWE. Post-Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter- Queen Rowling does. If I owned it, I would've found a way to bring these two together myself.**

Chapter One:

_1__st__ June 2004_

A resigned sigh escaped Jane Avery's lips as she tied her blonde hair up and straightened her red shirt. She hated the fact that her father made her take a summer job at one of the branches of their chain of supermarkets, but he insisted it will "build character". She scoffed at the idea as she recalled their conversation and stood behind the meat counter, a scowl on her face. It was obvious that she did not want to be there and that she would rather be strutting around London with her friends on a summer day like this. This was her first summer as a university graduate, and she wanted to enjoy it pub-crawling. Unfortunately for her, Father Dear absolutely refused to change his mind. Jane continued to scowl at the raw cuts in front of her until she was forced to put on a smile as a customer passed by her counter.

The young woman stopped with her trolley as she caught Jane's attention. She smiled pleasantly at the blonde, knowing full well that the girl was not happy with her situation. Somehow, the young woman's kind brown eyes lifted Jane's spirit marginally, as if she can sympathise.

"Hello," her eyes flitted to Jane's badge as she said this, "Jane, can I please get half a kilogram of the tenderloin? Thank you,"

Jane begrudgingly selected what the woman asked for and brought it over to the weighing scale. The woman tucked a lock of her curly brown hair behind her ear as she continued to survey the variety of meats in front of her, deep in thought. Behind her, a man around her age with startlingly platinum-blonde hair pushed his trolley, eyes focused on the rows of beef. Neither of the two noticed that they were about to run into each other, but Jane saw it with glee in her eyes. _Finally, some excitement around here!_

She decided to take her sweet time in wrapping the woman's purchase as she paid attention to the events unfolding before her. With a hidden smile, she witnessed the man's trolley bump the woman's bottom. The woman gasped and whipped around with wide eyes, ready to reprimand whoever pushed the trolley, while the man, after his initial shock, opened his mouth for a quick apology. Instead of an apology, however, a rush of air escaped the man's lips after realising who owned the arse his trolley accidentally collided with.

"Granger?" he asked in disbelief. Jane blinked at the scene, marvelling at the fact that the two knew each other and somehow got reacquainted in the meat section at Tesco, of all places.

"Malfoy?" the woman snapped out of her shock after hearing her name. "What are you doing here?"

"Grocery shopping, what else?" the man, whose name is Malfoy, as Jane has just learnt, shrugged.

"Don't you have servants to do that for you?" Granger huffed. At this, Jane's eyebrows shot up and she examined the blonde man's appearance from head to toe. Having grown up around high society, she knew that if one can afford it, riches were displayed in a person's choice of clothing. The man's powder blue shirt had no wrinkles, his cufflinks were adorned by silver snakes with emerald eyes, and his slate grey trousers fit him perfectly. She didn't recognise the type of leather on his shoes, but they would cost a pretty penny, judging by the craftsmanship. Jane would bet her entire trust fund that his ensemble was tailor-made, and the shoes made especially for him.

"I moved out of the family home," he said. "It reminded me of a horrible past I don't want to recall."

A silent agreement seemed to pass between the two, and Jane decided that this would be a good time to interrupt.

"Here you go, ma'am," she handed the packaged meat to Granger with a smile. She accepted it with a thank you and placed it in her trolley.

Jane watched with amusement as Malfoy's eyes followed Granger as she moved, unable to take his eyes off her. His eyes travelled to the items in Granger's trolley and a smirk slowly formed on his handsome face. Jane was thankful that it's always a slow night on Tuesdays, since no customers needed assistance. She found a particularly interesting stain on the counter top and scrubbed it, which kept her at an audible distance from Granger and Malfoy.

"Hey, Granger, are you buying for one? What happened to Weaselbee?" Malfoy mocked. At this, Granger turned towards him, arms crossed in front of her chest in a defensive stance. She narrowed her eyes at him, and Jane was sure that if they weren't in a public place, Granger would've punched Malfoy in the face.

"Please, like you don't know," instead of arguing with him, she started to push her trolley. His eyes were alarmed for a moment before he laid a hand on Granger's left forearm. Although it looked gentle to Jane, Granger seemed to briefly cringe and her eyes snapped to Malfoy's hand. He didn't even flinch.

"Okay, so I do know. He was a complete git and he shouldn't have done that," he paused. "Which is why I'm inviting you for dinner at my place on the 5th, so you won't be eating for one at least once this week," As soon as the words left his mouth, he pursed his lips with uncertainty, wondering if he was sane.

At his invitation, she stared at him incredulously, with eyebrows furrowed and mouth agape, utter confusion written on her face. Jane snickered. Whatever the outcome of this, it was bound to be amusing.

"Malfoy, did you just invite me for dinner on your birthday?" Granger muttered disbelievingly. He shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck as his cheeks tinged pink.

"Yes?" he seemed unsure of himself. Granger's confusion and surprise melted away at this and she chuckled.

"Really, Malfoy, are you inviting _Hermione Granger_ to your birthday dinner?" she shook her head, a slight smile on her face.

"Well, it's not like I've got anything better planned. It's either dinner with you or dinner on my own. If it's any consolation, I'm cooking, and it's at my flat just down the block. Don't bother bringing a gift," He flashed a smile that Jane could've sworn can make any girl swoon.

"What about your parents?" she asked.

"They're in France at the moment. It was their thirtieth wedding anniversary last week, and it's been awhile since they were able to get away from Britain," he said.

"Alright, fine," she gave him a curt nod and turned away again, but he stopped her.

"Wait, shouldn't we exchange mobile numbers?" he mumbled hurriedly. Hermione raised an eyebrow and took out her phone, unlocked it, and gave it to Malfoy. He then called his phone from her phone, and with a triumphant smile, he returned her phone.

"It was good to see you, Granger," he smiled, heading back towards his trolley.

"I'll decide over dinner if it was good seeing you, Malfoy," she laughed as she walked away with her trolley. "Don't poison me or Harry will kill you!" she called out one last time before disappearing behind an aisle. Jane guessed that Harry was Hermione's brother or best friend, but understood that Malfoy knew who Granger was talking about.

"I wouldn't dream of it," He smiled, as if he had a secret he alone knew, and looked at Jane, who was staring at the aisle where Hermione was last seen. "She's something else, isn't she?" he said to Jane.

"Seems like it, sir. Were you high school sweethearts?" she blurted out before she could pause to think.

"Oh, no, we weren't," he grabbed a pre-packed cut of ribs and put it in his trolley. "I'd say we were childhood…rivals. We went to the same boarding school," he smiled wistfully at nothing in particular at this.

"It's great that you decided to do your grocery shopping today, then," Jane commented. Malfoy nodded with the wistful smile still on his face. He began to push his trolley, but looked back at Jane.

"By the way, thanks for taking your time getting Granger's order ready," He winked, and laughed as he walked away.

The blonde girl's eyes widened at the man's retreating back as her cheeks turned pink. She hid her face behind her hands before dissolving into a fit of laughter. Once she gained her composure and served another customer, she had one thought in mind- _I'm so glad that Dad insisted I get the night shift on Tuesdays! _She also hoped that maybe, just maybe, she'll see the two again next week.

* * *

_8__th__ June 2004_

As soon as Jane saw Hermione approaching the meat counter, she smiled brightly. Her green eyes lit up while they exchanged pleasantries and small talk as she wrapped the older woman's choices.

"I do apologise for what you may have witnessed last week," Hermione said. "I haven't seen him in so long, and I never expected to get reacquainted with him at a Tesco."

"It was no problem at all, Miss Granger," Jane reassured her. "Night shift on Tuesdays are usually quiet."

"I'm glad to have been the source of entertainment last week, along with Draco," she laughed. "And please, call me Hermione."

"If you don't mind me asking, then, Hermione," Jane leaned forward surreptitiously. "How did the dinner go?"

"He messaged me his address during the week. It was slightly awkward for a few minutes, but with the help of wine, we both relaxed after awhile. The dinner he served was wonderful, but I do have reservations on whether he really made it himself or not. We had a long talk about our past and our present," she paused. "We haven't approached the topic of the future yet, but I do hope this friendship continues to grow through time."

"Sure," Jane scoffed. "_Friendship_."

"I'll have you know that I just got out of a seven-year relationship with a cheating bastard. I'm trying to adjust to a single life, and no romantic advances are welcomed, thank you," Hermione set her mouth in a grim line. Jane could see the pain in Hermione's eyes at the mention of The Cheating Ex, but also the brunette's solid determination and courage.

"Even if he's as sinfully attractive as Malfoy?"

"Even then," Hermione nodded curtly. She saw that the younger woman was about to point out something in her comment. "Yes, I know he is pleasing to the eye, anyone can see that."

"You had dinner with him at his house, and nothing happened?"

"I assure you, it was just a friendly dinner with good food and good company," Hermione said. "No music, no candles, and no dimmed lights were involved."

"Wine was involved," Jane teased.

"It was paired with the meal. Neither of us were roaring drunk by the end of the night. It's socially acceptable for two adults to enjoy a drink or two for dinner."

"Two _single_ adults with a shared history," she couldn't help adding.

"Regardless, I had a great time. I'm looking forward to knowing him better," Hermione accepted her package from Jane.

"He was here earlier," she said. "He said he had to work over time, but he wanted me to tell you that you're, and I quote, a breath of fresh air compared to other girls in his acquaintance, end quote."

"I better be, if he's talking about the girls I know," Hermione rolled her eyes good humouredly. I'll see you around, Jane," she departed with a pretty smile.

At that moment, the blonde girl made a decision- if Cupid doesn't get a move on with these two, she'll have to take matters into her own hands. When she saw Malfoy shopping in the late afternoon, she asked how the dinner went. From what little he told her, she guessed that he didn't date girls like Granger. He mentioned that he was "glad to make amends with previous mistakes", whatever that meant. Despite his aristocratic good looks and sharp wit, Jane could see that he would need a firm kick on the arse to see what's right in front of him.

* * *

**A/n:** I am now a high school graduate! I can now finally read all those M-rated fics I _never_ read before...right? I hope you enjoyed this first chapter- if you did (or didn't, whatever floats your boat), leave a review and follow or favourite. Maybe both? ;) You'd be glad to know that I have almost five chapters written up for this, and I will be posting one chapter a week (hopefully, Batta (my beta-reader and best friend) will nag me to do so) in order to add Dramione goodness into your lives. x, Jellie


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and its characters. I bet JK Rowling secretly ships these two, though. She did say that she regrets putting Hermione with Ron. (Oh, the irony in this statement for this chapter, how wonderful!)**

Chapter Two:

_22__nd__ June 2004_

Sitting behind the till was a hundred times better than cleaning up blood and guts at the butcher's area, Jane decided. Dealing with money and people were two things that were up her alley, so she was pleased with the change of responsibility.

"Thank you, come again!" she gave a customer's change. She turned back to face the task at hand, but being a Tuesday night, there really wasn't much to do.

Jane fiddled with the hem of her red shirt, waiting for her next customer. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a head of long, curly brown hair. She only knew one person with hair that bushy, and sure enough, Hermione Granger exited the aisle. Basket in hand, she walked towards Jane's counter. She detected the slightly annoyed look in the older woman's eyes and was momentarily confused- until she saw a tall red-haired man following Hermione. _Oh, no._

He found no difficulty in keeping up with Hermione's brisk pace, having to take only one step for every two of hers. He spoke rapidly, his hands waved around wildly and the expression on his face reminded Jane of a puppy asking for food at the dinner table. She reached the conclusion that he must be The Cheating Ex.

"But, Hermione, it was a mistake," he said. "I didn't mean to do it, it just…happened."

They stopped at Jane's till, and Hermione lined up her purchases on the conveyor belt. Even Jane scoffed at that, and The Cheating Ex threw her a dirty look.

"Putting your dick in someone's vagina doesn't just 'happen', Ronald," Hermione shook her head. Jane was taken aback by her crude language, but understood her anger. "What makes it worse is that you did it several times, over the course of five years, with the same person. I stayed with you because I believe in forgiveness, and you took advantage of that fact! In the end, I realised that forgiving you for the same mistake time and time again is was pointless. I got hurt repeatedly by your actions, and you did nothing while I crumbled in front of you. How are you even able to live with yourself?"

Her voice was filled with disgust at the last question. He had no reply to that and his mouth bobbed open and close, like a goldfish. The lull made the air heavy with tension, so Jane spoke up.

"Will you be having lunch with Mr. Malfoy often this week?" she asked, taking note of the missing pre-made dinners Hermione usually bought.

Her chocolate-coloured eyes widened slightly, a look of alarm replaced the annoyance previously seen by Jane. She continued to scan the items nonchalantly, but she didn't fail to notice The Cheating Ex's face turn beet red from neck to hairline.

"Malfoy? As in Draco Malfoy?" he seethed. He was about to go on a tirade of sorts, when a taller, imposing figure stood at the end of the counter and bagged the scanned items.

"That's my name, Weasel," the blonde deadpanned. "Don't wear it out."

"You're here with _him_?" he pointed an accusing finger at Draco, who only raised an eyebrow and calmly placed Hermione's filled bag next to his own. "Hermione, have you forgotten who he is? Who his father is? What about all the torment he put us through during our school years? After that, too! He doesn't deserve you. I get it, he might have been there to hold your hand while you mourned the loss of our relationship, but, please, don't run into the enemy's arms."

Jane thought he was being a bit melodramatic about the whole situation. She was in the process of giving change to Hermione when The Cheating Ex ended his rant, and she noticed her usually warm, kind eyes become hard. _Wrong move, dude._

"Ronald!" she threw her arms up in the air out of exasperation. "My life is not your business anymore. But if you must know, his flat is down the road from mine, so he helps me carry groceries, and we have lunch together now and then." She shoved the change into her purse, crumpled bills and all.

"It's almost been a decade since the so-called torment," she continued. "Learn to forgive. Draco's a changed man, everyone can see that. His last name doesn't define his place in society, the same way my blood doesn't. We spent years fighting for equality, for the right side, and yet you still hold a petty grudge against a redeemed man. Grow up, and act your age. This is the real world now, and childhood squabbles are a part of the past, so stop using it to characterise a person you have never taken the time to know."

Both Draco and Jane watched as Hermione defended his honour. The blonde girl watched Malfoy closely, gauging his reaction to the events unfolding before their eyes. From the awestruck expression on his face, Jane could've knocked him over with a feather.

"So I'm 'Ronald' now, and the ferret is 'Draco'? You and I have been friends for more than half of our lives, and you're going to throw all of that away for a _Malfoy_?" he said, his face still a deep crimson shade.

"You threw it all away when you decided to disregard our relationship to shag Astoria," she retorted. She picked up a few of the shopping bags, and Malfoy took the rest. "Thank you, Jane. I'll be back soon."

"Oh, and by the way, Ronald," she stopped in her tracks and spoke over her shoulder. "He's a hundred times the man you are. If you think he doesn't deserve me, what makes you think _you_ deserve me?"

A final nod towards Jane's direction was her sign of departure, and she left the store with Malfoy strolling alongside her, still beaming from her indirect praises. It took all of Jane's willpower to stay in her seat and not whoop for joy over the confrontation she just witnessed. The Cheating Ex, defeated, left the store without as much as a word. Hermione's choice of words was a surprise to Jane, for she never expected such sharpness to come from the woman she has gotten to know over the last few weeks. She was grateful that Malfoy swept in at the perfect moment, even if Hermione did not need protecting, because it proved that the budding friendship between the two could grow into something more.

* * *

_29__th__ June 2004_

Jane re-braided her long blonde hair while waiting for another customer to come along. She regretted not bringing a book or a magazine to entertain herself with during lazy Tuesday nights. A couple holding a shopping basket each caught her eye, and she smiled to herself. This seemed to be a new arrangement between the two. When they arrived at the store over the weekend for last-minute buys, they used separate baskets and paid for their own groceries, but essentially, they would shop side by side. They reached Jane's counter together, exchanged hellos, and continued with their conversation.

"I'm telling you, Draco," Hermione sighed. "He won't come back here."

"He was pretty pissed last week, don't deny it," he turned to Jane for confirmation. "Right, Jane?"

The girl nodded, a smile playing on her lips. He faced Hermione with his eyebrows raised, as if he was saying 'see what I mean?'

"Yes, he was, but Harry spoke to him afterwards and knocked some sense into his thick skull."

"What if he comes charging in here with the rest of his clan?"

"Please, his whole family were on the verge of disowning him when they found out- Molly, especially."

"Really, now?" he helped Hermione add her items on the belt.

"Her greatest desire is to see me become a part of her family," she smiled sadly. "It's not that she hasn't been a mother to me through the years, but it's different if you're carrying the same last name." At this, he nodded solemnly.

"What if he starts to become violent and stalks you?"

"Why," Hermione chuckled. "Will you beat him up?"

"If no one stops me, yeah, I would," he gave her a boyish smirk.

"Jane, will you please admire this friend of mine," Hermione laughed. "He vows to protect me from my ex."

"I'm sure Draco is capable of causing serious bodily harm if he so desires," Jane chirped. Her lips twitched as she tried to hold in her giggle.

"See, even she agrees with me," Draco said with an air of smugness.

"But that doesn't mean you should," continued Jane. "Even if The Cheating Ex, as I call him, is a downright bastard, he still was Hermione's best friend at one point. That ought to count for something, I think."

"She's right, you know," sang Hermione. Draco shook his head and grinned affectionately at Hermione. The woman was oblivious to his disarming smile, because she was busy paying for her groceries.

"Honestly, though, Granger," Draco said with all seriousness. "I don't want that git near you."

Hermione, who sensed the rare show of genuine concern from the blonde man, gave him a reassuring smile and patted his forearm.

"I'm steering clear of him," she said. "Besides, we both know I can take him on any day."

"That much is true," he laughed and gathered their bags. They said their farewells to Jane and left the store. She watched as they walked onto the sidewalk, both of them laughing.

She re-braided her hair for the fifteenth time that night, simply because she had nothing else to do, and sighed. _Ah, to fall in love_. In all of her twenty-one years, Jane has not fallen in love. Sure, there were boyfriends, but it was never love. Hermione and Draco have a long way to go before one would admit that there is, potentially, more than friendship between them. She was certain that a huge reason why neither would admit to such a thing is because of their bad history. Hopefully, Hermione also believes what she told The Cheating Ex—that "childhood squabbles are a part of the past".

* * *

A/n: Thank you for your lovely reviews! It really made my day, so I decided to post another chapter even if it hasn't been a week, like I said before. To that one guest who thought this was my first fic *cough* it isn't; this is like… I don't even keep track of the amount of stuff I've written. I just suck at updating regularly, but Batta has been on my case for **many** years and I have gotten better, I must admit. To those who added this story to their favourites and/or followed, thank you very much! I hope you liked my latest Dramione offering. x,Jellie


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter franchise is still not mine, unfortunately. There would be smut if I did. But then it wouldn't be a children's book anymore, and I'm not sure if I would want my future children to be deprived of this magical world.**

Chapter Three:

_20__th__ July 2004_

It has almost been a month since The Cheating Ex fiasco, and Jane still operated the cash register. She was a quiet observer to the developing familiarity between the brunette and the blonde, and gave her input when she gets roped into their little debates. This Tuesday night, the couple approached her counter, with Hermione talking Malfoy's ear off. He practically ran towards Jane's register and left his childhood rival, now close friend, trailing after him.

"Help me," he mouthed to Jane. She raised an eyebrow at him and scanned the items from his basket.

"Malfoy, it's not a big deal," Hermione huffed. "This is my mother's fiftieth birthday. If I don't bring a date, the entire Astier-Granger clan will be on my arse about finding a better bloke than Ronald. None of them really liked him."

"I'm not even going to ask why," he said. "He's not very personable."

"So you'll go to the party with me?" Hermione said, deliberately ignoring his jab at her ex-boyfriend.

"Hermione, if I do, your whole family is going to assume I'm your new beau. Will you be okay with that?" he released a long sigh. He helped her move items from her basket to the conveyor belt.

"Yes, why would that be a problem?" she turned to Jane. "Please tell him any girl is lucky to be with him, because he's prone to self-loathing."

"Draco, you're gorgeous," Jane stilled her hands, holding the bottle of milk in front of the barcode scanner. The man in question turned blotchy at this comment, and the women guffawed. "Don't tell me no one's told you that before!"

"I'm not a welcome member of our…community," his eyes flitted to Hermione's for a split second. "I don't really have a social life."

Jane had a feeling that she wasn't privy to all details implied by Draco's statement, but she was a minor part of their life and didn't expect to be told their biographies over a till.

"If you don't go out enough, then I don't see why you don't want to accompany Hermione to her mother's bash," she shrugged. "You'll be with people you've never met before, so they don't have any preconceived notions. A pretty girl will be on your arm, and there's free food. What's not to like?"

The two loyal customers laughed, and Hermione threw Jane a gratifying smile. Jane has been a listening ear to the older woman, especially when she wanted to rant about a long day at work or when her family would butt into her life.

"What did you study in university, again?" Draco smirked at her, as he placed the paid items inside bags.

"Business and Politics," she smugly declared.

"Your politician side shows every time we drag you into our discussions," Hermione noted.

"We have yet to see the business side come out," Draco said.

"Actually, I plan to take over the family business in the not-so-distant future."

"Oh, your family's involved in the business world?" Draco looked genuinely interested at this fact. "What does this business entail?"

"Um…" Jane faltered, cursing herself for the slip. Now, they wouldn't take her as plain Jane anymore, but rather as Jane, the heiress to Tesco chains everywhere. "This," she gestured to the store with a wave of her hand.

"The grocery store?" Hermione said with disbelief. "As in Tesco?"

"Yeah," she affirmed.

"Let me guess," Draco rested a hand on the counter edge and leaned forwards slightly. "Your father decided that you have to start at the bottom and work your way up?"

"Yes," she grumbled. "He calls it character building."

"My father did the same thing," Draco shook his head with a small smile on his face. "It will be helpful in the long run, you'll see. You can relate to employees at every level, which is important when you're the head of a corporation."

"I take it that you were in my place not too long ago," she said.

"Sort of," he nodded. "I spent one week at each job position that would be relevant to my role as President."

"This better be worth it," Jane said. She printed out the receipt for Draco's purchases and handed it to him.

"It will be, don't worry," he reassured.

"You know what would be worth it, Draco?" asked Jane innocently. He nodded once, urging her to continue. "If you go with Hermione to her mother's birthday celebrations."

He groaned and rubbed his face with his large hands, which hid the frustration evident on his face. Hermione outright laughed at Jane's diversion, giving her a subtle high-five.

"You know what, fine. I'll go," he lifted his arms in surrender to the two women.

"Thank you!" Hermione enveloped her arms around Draco's middle. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

The blonde patted her back awkwardly, obviously not used to physical displays of affection. His fondness for the woman, though, shone through the warm smile directed towards the top of her bushy head.

"You can't even comprehend how thankful I am that you've decided to come," Hermione pulled away and paid Jane for the groceries. "You just saved me from nagging relatives and annoying cousins."

"Have a great time," Jane said. She gave the change to Hermione, accompanied by the receipt. "See you soon!"

Hermione and Draco thanked her, along with a quick wink from Hermione. Jane watched them leave the store together and considered the possible events that will be sparked by this weekend's festivities. She has received her fair share of concerned aunts and uncles, because she has never introduced a boyfriend to them. She giggled to herself as another customer arrived. _I can't wait for the stories I will hear next week!_

* * *

_27__th__ July 2004_

"You're joking!" Jane sniggered as she arranged a stack of canned tomatoes on a shelf. Hermione was at Tesco for her weekly shopping, and Draco went outside to answer a phone call. She was recounting the weekend's events to Jane, making sure to keep her voice low in case he suddenly came back.

"My mother absolutely adored him, even when he humiliated my pain-in-the-arse Uncle," Hermione said. "In fact, I think she liked him better after he brought Uncle Jack down a few pegs."

"That's to be expected, especially if your uncle was badmouthing you," she shrugged. Hermione responded to this with a noncommittal flick of her hand.

"I've developed a thick skin against my father's side of the family," she sighed. "I would much rather carry the Astier last name, but I love my father too much to drop Granger."

"What did your mum say?" inquired Jane.

"She can't wait to see Draco again," Hermione said. "I kept telling her that he and I are friends and nothing more, but she would always brush the comment aside. He charmed my whole family's pants off."

"Except for Uncle Jack," Jane added.

"Yes, except for him," the other woman said with mirth in her eyes. "Now, Jane, I need your help."

"Sure, what can I help you with?" she dusted her hands off on her black trousers.

"It's Harry's twenty-fourth birthday this weekend, and he's having a party. I need you to help me convince Draco to come," Hermione said. "Ron's going to be there for sure, because Harry is also his best friend. I haven't spoken or heard from him for a month now, and I don't want to go unarmed into battle. As much as I love Harry, he's under the delusion that Ron and I can be friends again. After all the deception, I don't think it's possible any time soon."

Jane was only able to respond with a nod, because Draco walked around the corner and headed towards the two women. He gave a small wave as a greeting to Jane and a warm smile directed at Hermione. Jane rolled her eyes at him, annoyed that he still hasn't gathered the courage to take things further with the brunette. He didn't miss the gesture and responded with a raised eyebrow at the girl's actions.

"I was telling Jane about mum's birthday," Hermione chimed in.

"Did she tell you about Uncle Jack-arse?" he asked Jane. His lips were twisted into a smirk. "He was saying such insulting things about Hermione. He had the gall to call her horrible names behind her back, but the moment I confronted him about it, he snapped his mouth shut."

"His hatred for me stems from his hatred for my mum," Hermione informed the two. "He couldn't stomach the fact that my father married a Frenchwoman. He was always very vocal over his desires for Grangers to marry Englishwomen whose bloodlines could be traced back to the Elizabethan era. It's a very old-fashioned thing, that, but he was brought up around other gentlemen with the same outlook and never saw the need to broaden his mind."

"His plight sounds very familiar," Draco said. Jane noticed the solemnity in his voice, and took note of how Hermione squeezed his forearm gently.

"He hasn't changed his ways, but I'm glad you have," Hermione softly said. "Do you know who else has a birthday this weekend, though?"

"Who?" Draco narrowed his eyes, suspicious as to where this conversation was heading.

"Harry-" Hermione was cut off by Draco's protests.

"No, Granger, I am not going to Potty's birthday party with you," he shook his head vehemently.

"Please, Draco," Hermione pleaded, stabbing daggers with her eyes at Jane.

"The Cheating Ex will be there," Jane said. "It would be really helpful for Hermione if she had a friend there." _Also, it gives you the chance to explicitly show how much you like her!_

"I don't want to face Ron alone," Hermione admitted. He pressed his lips into a line for a few moments and followed it with a roll of his grey eyes. Then he sighed, finally making a decision.

"You won't have to," Draco gave in. "I'll go to a Gryffindor party for your sake."

"I heard there will be a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs in attendance, so don't fret, my friend," she grinned. Seeing Jane's confused expression, she offered an explanation. "In the boarding school we went to, houses are an integral part of the curriculum. We have four houses, named after the four founders of our school- Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. I'm in Gryffindor."

"And I'm in Slytherin," Draco said. "For hundreds of years, even way back when the school was first founded, there has been a long-standing rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin."

"Ah," realisation dawned on Jane. "So it's a big deal that a Slytherin is going to Harry's birthday gathering, because I'm guessing he was also in Gryffindor."

"You guessed correctly," Hermione nodded vigorously. "This is going to be so much fun! Dumbledore, our late headmaster, would be pleased with the inter-house unity to be displayed at Harry's."

"Fun," Draco drawled sarcastically.

"We better be off, thanks for your help," Hermione said. Jane understood that her gratitude was towards Draco's attendance to yet another weekend party. "You have a lot of work to do, from the looks of it."

"Yeah, I got transferred to shelf duty this time around," Jane muttered, taking another can of tomatoes from the box and placing it on the shelf, brand-side facing forward.

"Have fun," Draco walked past Jane, following Hermione.

"I'm having as much fun as you'll have at Harry's birthday party," she retorted. Draco blanched at this statement, and only the word 'pained' could accurately describe his face. "You should take advantage of the situation."

She glanced towards Hermione, who was out of hearing range, then pointedly looked at Draco. He gazed at Hermione's retreating form, unable to take his eyes off her, much like the first time he ran into her at Tesco. The woman turned back when she noticed that her companion wasn't at her side, and called out his name with a friendly smile.

"I think I will," he said firmly to Jane. He then rushed off to join Hermione on a quest to find the perfect apple at the fruits section.

_Good boy,_ Jane thought. Hopefully, there will be further developments in the two's relationship the next time she runs into them. Right now, she has to focus on lining up canned corn next to the tomatoes. _Fun, indeed._

* * *

**A/n:** I'm celebrating the accomplishment of writing 2,000+ words for Chapter 5 by posting a new chapter! Also, I'm in high spirits right now because of ~things~ so, I hope you enjoyed my latest chapter. Your reviews let me know I'm not alone in the pursuit of a happy Dramione ending, so please let me know what you think! :) A big thank you to the silent followers and favouriters, but you must know that I'm watching you... x, Jellie


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Again, these characters are not mine, save for Jane Avery. The Epilogue would be **_**so**_** different if I owned them. Imagine the possibilities…**

Chapter Four:

_3__rd__ August 2004_

This time around, Jane was sorting through the confectionary section. She inspected every single bag of chocolates for their expiration date and arranged them according to which ones would expire first. Hermione Granger, who doesn't usually do her shopping this early, walked towards Jane with her basket full of junk food. She was still in her office wear- a formal black pencil skirt, deep crimson blouse and black kitten heels. Her hair was tamed (sort of) into a half up-do by a simple black barrette. Draco Malfoy was right behind her, pushing a trolley, which was also filled with snacks. He hasn't changed into more casual clothes either, if the black blazer he wore was any indication. Even with his loosened silver tie, he looked every bit like a man with authority.

"You two are early," Jane observed.

"We're having a movie night with friends," Hermione grinned. She selected a pack of Oreos and tossed it into Malfoy's trolley.

"No, it's a movie night with _your_ friends, Granger," he rolled his eyes.

"They're your friends now, too, Malfoy," she replied. Jane raised an eyebrow at the sudden use of Draco's surname.

"What on earth happened during the weekend?" Jane asked. Draco kept muttering about 'bloody Gryffindors' and 'Potty's gang' under his breath, which earned him a glare from Hermione.

"They were…" Hermione paused, searching for the proper word to use for her friends' reactions upon arriving at the party with Draco in tow. "Shocked, to say the least. Ron already complained to Harry that I've befriended Draco, so, in turn, his wife also knew about it. The rest of the guests were pretty surprised."

"Loony actually seemed to be fine with me being there," Draco reached for a pack of Freddos. "Shall I get these, Granger?"

"Yeah, Neville loves those," she said. "And if you want Luna to fully accept you as a friend, you might want to call her with her given name from now on."

"It's a term of endearment, much like how I still call you Granger from time to time," he teased. She scoffed at that.

"He didn't do anything stupid during the dinner, thank goodness," Hermione addressed Jane. "It took a lot of self-control for him to keep his wicked tongue at bay. Although, he took great pleasure in the fact that the second we arrived together, Ron's face turned purple."

"I thought the Weasel was going to choke," Draco laughed.

"Neville had to take him outside," Hermione shook her head disbelievingly. "Get more Freddos, we owe him." Draco obliged the request and took an entire box of the treats.

"We were asked so many questions," she groaned. "They all knew how and why I ended things with Ron. Because of things that happened during our school days, they always saw Draco as an arrogant, cocky, lying-"

"We get the picture," Draco interrupted.

"But he proved himself by the end of the night," she smiled at Draco. "They all knew he abandoned his old ways."

"Which is why I'm getting dragged into the Potty Gang," he cringed. "Maybe I should've insulted them more."

"Shut up, Draco," Hermione punched his arm playfully. "Oh, are those Jaffa cakes?"

She walked away purposefully, with a spring in her step. Malfoy walked at a much slower pace, his eyes running over the sweets displayed on the shelves. Jane stopped arranging the Snickers bars for a moment, calling for his attention. Hermione was engrossed in the far end of the aisle, carefully selecting Jaffa cake tins.

"You better grow some balls and ask her out soon," Jane hissed. "She's a remarkable woman, and if you think she's always going to be there, she's not. Before you know it, another bloke will swoop in and steal her from right under your nose," she kept talking, ignoring Draco's futile attempts to defend himself. "Why are you so scared of telling her you're interested?"

"Is it that obvious?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Not to her, it isn't," Jane shook her head. "But I've noticed the way you smile at her. Heck, from the way you look at her, it's a wonder how the girl hasn't sensed the love waves you keep sending her way." His cheeks turned pink.

"I had a crush on her, way back during our boarding school days," he confessed. "My parents would never approve of it, so I tried to build a gap between us by insulting her. More than a decade later, she reached out to me, despite all the wrong I did towards her and her friends. I don't want that to go down the drain because I'm interested in her. I'll take what I can get."

"Bullshit," Jane declared. "Take a leap of faith, will you, Malfoy?"

Hermione was on her way back to them with three tins of Jaffa cakes in her hands. She dumped the cans into the trolley, right on top of the packets of crisps they bought.

"Luna loves these," Hermione organised the items precariously scattered around the cart. "I hope the pregnancy didn't change her taste buds, because I'm not a big fan of..."

The other two were looking at her intently, which caused her to trail off. Jane none too gently nudged Draco, who hurriedly placed his hands on the trolley and began to move forward.

"Thanks, Jane, we'll see you next week!" he called over his shoulder. He turned the aisle and disappeared from view, leaving the two girls dumbstruck.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked Jane.

"You might want to ask him yourself," she replied ambiguously, and turned back to the shelves.

"Granger," Draco's head popped from around the corner. "We have an hour and a bit before they start arriving, let's go."

"Alright, I'm coming," Hermione replied. "Bye, Jane."

Hermione rummaged around her purse as she walked to Draco, which gave him the liberty to let his emotions be displayed on his face. He looked at her with fondness, and a small smile tugged at his lips. When Hermione reached his side, his smile grew into a full grin as he yanked on a wayward curl which framed her face. She laughed at his gesture and pushed him towards the direction of their trolley. Any outsider would think that the two were more than friends. Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, Jane knew the bitter truth and silently laughed at Draco's feeble attempts at flirting. _He's whipped- more whipped than the cream in Tesco's pies_.

* * *

_17__th__ August 2004_

A week before, Jane grilled Draco about the status of his relationship with Hermione. He fumbled with his words, and the younger woman was actually tempted to reach up and smack his head. If he doesn't get his act together, she warned him, she would personally ensure the delivery of purple peonies and hyacinths to her home, with a card signed off with his name.

When she saw Draco walk by with Hermione from her post as cashier yet again, she raised both of her eyebrows, conveying a question only the blondes understood. He smirked at her in response and held his phone up in the air. She wasn't sure what to make of that.

"Hello, Jane," Hermione greeted her cheerfully. She transferred her items from her basket to the conveyor belt.

"Hi, Hermione," Jane scanned a jar of strawberry jam. "How was your week?"

"Nothing eventful happened, really," she shrugged. "The movie night went by without a hitch, though, right, Draco?"

"Hmm?" he looked up from his mobile, obviously not paying attention to the two ladies. Hermione rolled her eyes at him and turned to Jane when he went back to texting without uttering a word.

"He's been like this all night," she said. "Hands and eyes glued to the screen, oblivious to his surroundings."

"Look!" she held up a plastic bag filled with red apples. "He even bought red apples. He always gets the green ones," she set it down and shook her head at the blonde man. Jane's lips twitched in amusement.

Draco excused himself from the two and went outside to answer a phone call. Hermione's eyes followed his every movement, annoyance evident in their depths. She already paid for her groceries by the time Draco came back. The entire time he was outside, Hermione recounted the amount of times he has been elusive during the week, and how he chose to forgo their weekly 'friendly lunch' at the deli they frequented.

"Granger," Draco called for her attention.

"What?" she snapped.

"Are you free for dinner on the twentieth?" Draco said. His voice was steady, and no hesitation was laced in it. Jane grinned widely, overjoyed that he finally, _finally_ decided to ask Hermione out.

"Do you want me to accompany you to a gathering of some sort?" she asked, her irritation bubbling underneath the question. Draco blinked. Once. Twice. Jane buried her face into her hands out of frustration.

"I have a table reserved for two at Hibiscus on the twentieth," he replied. "I would love it if you could join me."

"Draco," she smiled tightly at him. "Why don't you take your mother instead? I know getting a table there is nearly impossible, and it would be nice for you to have some mother-son time. You haven't really treated her out for quite a while now."

"Really, Granger?" he pinched the bridge of his nose with his left hand, while his right hand rested on his hip. Hermione's brows knitted together, and her eyes darted back and forth the two blondes.

"Yes…" she hesitated. "I heard they serve fabulous food, I'm sure your mum would love it."

"For the love of- fuck- Hermione," Draco tilted his chin downwards and took one of Hermione's hands into his. "I'm asking you out on a date. Just us two, with the intentions of knowing if there can be more than friendship between us."

"Oh," she breathed. Her cheeks were flaming red, and she subtly squeezed Malfoy's hand. "Of course. I would love to," she grinned.

"Finally," Jane cried. The couple jumped slightly, having forgotten that she was there. "Do you know how long I have waited for this moment? How many times I told him to suck it up and ask you out? And you two are supposed to be the adults!" The brunette laughed at Jane's minor breakdown.

"That's why I've been preoccupied the whole week, Granger," he explained. "I pulled a few strings to get us a table."

"You really didn't have to," she said cheerfully. "But it's a sign that you put a lot of effort into our first date. I appreciate it."

"I'm glad to hear that," he said, still holding her hand. Both of them had silly grins on their faces, unable to conceal the happiness they felt.

"You kids have fun and tell me all about it when I see you next," Jane said. "Now get out and enjoy each other's company."

"Alright, we're going, madam," Draco said as he carried some bags with his free hand. The rest were handled by Hermione, and Jane smirked at their intertwined hands. Neither was willing to let go, which was understandable, because it took them more than a decade to reach this point. True, there were many other events which factored into the delay, but it was time that they could never recover.

"Thank you, Jane, really," he said. "This is happening because of your nosiness."

"Who would I be if I didn't put my nose into other people's business all the time?" she winked. With another friendly wave, the two left.

Jane slumped against her seat, lightly shaking her head at the surrealism of it all. _Mission accomplished- somewhat_. She sincerely hoped that Draco wouldn't do anything to jeopardise his chances with Hermione, be it from his arrogance, stubbornness, or past fears. Hermione was willing to move on from their past, and Jane knew that it would be difficult for Draco to do so alone. She sighed. It was going to be a long week.

* * *

**A/n:** How happy are you guys that he finally, FINALLY, asked her out? Stubborn Draco. Thank you for your reviews, follows, and favourites! Please, do drop a review to let me know what you think. I love reading reviews, and I will always reply if there's an option. So for the Guests, leave your email, if you want! Oh, and if you have twitter, my username is jelliekookie I'm on it 24/7 ;D x, Jellie


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters featured in this story. What I _do_ own is a pair of four-inch black suede heels that I would wear every single day if I could. Sigh. C'est la vie. Sans plus de façons, je t'offris chapitre cinq~ (sorry for the French, Batta. HeadGirlHotChick, is the French all correct [I feel like this is all I ask from you]? ;D)**

Chapter Five:

_24__th__ August 2004_

The next time Jane saw Hermione and Draco, they were walking hand-in-hand towards the till. She didn't miss the placement of Draco's hand on the small of Hermione's back when he let her go ahead of him in the line. She smirked at the two knowingly.

"I take it that the date went well?" she asked, although she knew the answer.

"Yes," they said in unison. They giggled like schoolchildren, which would be vomit-inducing in other couples, but for these two, it was almost excusable. Almost.

"Please don't do that," Jane's face distorted in disgust. "That's just nasty."

"Hey, I waited twelve years to be able to do this," he quickly pressed his lips on Hermione's in full view of Jane. When he pulled away, he winked at the blushing Hermione before he retreated back into the aisles.

"Keep my young eyes innocent, I'm begging you," Jane whined. "Will someone please fetch me a gallon of Dettol?"

"Stop being so dramatic," Hermione scolded. She rolled her eyes, but her lips tugged into a smile. "Now, where did that boy go?" she put her hands on her hips, glancing around the supermarket.

"Would you like me to throw in some Trojan with your purchases?" Jane teased, shaking the small box a few inches away from Hermione's nose. She swatted the blonde's hand away, but laughed while shaking her head.

"No," she distanced herself from the box, a blush blossoming on her cheeks again. "I don't think we'll need it any time soon."

"You sure?" Jane taunted, waving the box in the air from one corner, as if it was a bug. Just for kicks, she threw it in Hermione's direction. The brunette, who always seemed like a bookish type to Jane, deftly caught the box in mid-air. She placed it back on the checkout shelves and raised an eyebrow at Jane challengingly.

"Pretty good reflexes there, Hermione," she commented. Hermione shrugged at Jane's observation, and chose to move Draco's groceries to the counter. "Tell me how the date went, before he gets back."

"Alright," she nodded and kept transferring the items. "We walked to the restaurant, since it actually isn't that far from my flat. He was a complete gentleman," she sighed dreamily. "The Malfoy I knew from my school days would never have acted the way he did throughout the evening. The food was amazing, as expected."

"Why do I feel like he's bribing you with food?" Jane held up a pint of vanilla ice cream. "Look, he's buying this! He only ever buys chocolate ice cream."

"If he is, I'm not complaining," Hermione laughed. She didn't notice Draco come up from behind her, holding a huge bouquet of purple peonies and hyacinths. Jane cleared her throat to get Hermione's attention, and stared pointedly at Draco. A delighted gasp was elicited from Hermione's lips the moment she caught a glimpse of the flowers. She took them into her arms and inhaled the scent.

"These are beautiful! And they're my favourites, how did you know?"

"A little birdie named Jane told me," Draco smirked at the cashier.

"You're welcome," Jane responded with a smirk of her own. Hermione went ahead and walked to the end of the counter to gather her groceries, bouquet in hand. The alarm went off, startling the otherwise quiet store and its few shoppers for the evening.

"Granger!" Malfoy exclaimed. "I haven't paid for them yet, woman!"

Jane dissolved into fits of giggles, waving the security personnel away and reassuring them that there's no need to panic. She reached over to Hermione's bouquet and peeled the barcode off. The beeping sound and blinking lights ceased, which restored the silence, save for Jane and Draco's soft laughter.

"Eager beaver, aren't we, Granger?" he smirked. Then, realising what he just said, he began to laugh. His comment made Hermione's blush intensify by at least three shades of red, and Draco laughed even harder, saying the word 'beaver' when he gasped for air.

"I feel like I don't know something you know," Jane prodded. "Tell me, don't leave me out!"

Draco tried to compose himself, but failed. He lowered his head as his shoulders shook from laughter. Jane was slightly alarmed by Draco's actions, but she knew that getting details from Draco would be futile, so she turned to Hermione for an answer.

"When we were in boarding school," Hermione began, her cheeks flushed. "I had crooked front teeth that were, admittedly, too big for my mouth back then. He called me a beaver behind my back." Her eyes flitted to Draco, and she lightly slapped his arm.

"You're _so_ hilarious, Draco," she said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. "Now can we please go? I'm expecting a call from my parents, and you know how dodgy mobile reception is when they're on the cruise."

"I know I'm hilarious, Granger," he said, paying for his groceries and the flowers. "Don't forget that you slapped me in third year."

"She did not!" cried a scandalised Jane. Her moss-green eyes widened disbelievingly, and she brought a hand up to cover her open mouth. Hermione had the apprehension to look ashamed, the blush on her cheeks not subsiding.

"I think that's when I realised she's more than an annoying bushy-haired bookworm," Draco tilted his head to the side, deep in thought. "Yeah, that was definitely it. It stung. Not only on my cheek," he turned his head to face Hermione dramatically. "But also on my heart, dear Hermione," he rested a hand on his heart.

Jane and Hermione howled with laughter, uncaring of the stares they received from others in Tesco. From the few months that she has interacted with him, Jane never saw this side of Draco Malfoy. Right now, he was entirely open, undaunted by any judgment or criticism, and let his emotions show on his otherwise stoic, albeit gorgeous, face.

"What did he say that was so bad it warranted a slap?" asked Jane, out of curiosity.

"Well…" Draco started, his mercurial eyes darting towards Hermione's earthy ones.

"Our- um- animal care professor had a Rottweiler. He wasn't friendly to the students who weren't nice to him, so Draco, spoiled brat that he is, thought that the- uh- dog would follow his every command," Hermione kept her gaze fixed on Draco as she recounted the story. "Obviously, he didn't, and the dog nipped at him. The poor baby was terrified… and by poor baby, I mean Draco."

"It was untrained!" defended Draco. "It was going to attack me, had I not run away."

"You ran away from a dog?" Jane chuckled.

"That's not even the worst part," Hermione continued, eyes wide with interest. "He told his father about it, and Lord Malfoy made sure that Buckbeak would be put down for attacking his precious son."

"Buckbeak?" Jane frowned. "That's a mighty strange name for a dog."

"His owner was also a big fan of birds. All creatures, really," Hermione added quickly. Draco nodded enthusiastically, which only caused Hermione to do the same.

"You deserved it, Draco," Jane gave his receipt and change. "It's not like you got infected with rabies."

"In the end, we saved him," Hermione grinned. "There was no way that anyone else in our school would have enough willpower to slap the Slytherin Prince, though, so I took extra joy in doing it. The slap knocked some sense into him for at least a week, I'm sure."

"Pansy slapped me in fourth year," he noted. "After I said you looked prettier than any other girl at the Yule Ball."

"That's actually so sweet, it deserves a very belated kiss," Hermione gushed and leaned towards Draco.

"Please!" Jane exclaimed, disrupted the moment between the two. "Save the smooches for when you're out of my line of vision."

"Just cover your eyes," grumbled Draco as Hermione pulled away from his embrace. She was laughing at Jane's scowl.

"Say, Miss…" he paused. "I don't even know your last name, Jane."

"It's Avery," she replied.

"Okay, then, Miss Avery," he ducked down for Jane's eyes to meet his own. "Have you ever been kissed before?"

"Yes, of course, I have," she replied, flustered. "My last kiss was from my now ex-boyfriend, a git who dumped me for a girl in Law with him, because apparently, Business and Politics wasn't a challenging enough course for someone to meet him on an intellectual level."

"And when did this last kiss occur?" he drilled for more information. Jane released a frustrated groan.

"About five months ago, I think?" she said, her lips pursed in thought. Draco was about to say something when Hermione interrupted him.

"Draco, stop embarrassing the poor girl," Hermione tugged on his shirt. "Let's go, I have parents on a boat, remember?"

"Fine, she's safe," he narrowed his eyes at Jane. "For now."

"You're a strange man, Draco Malfoy," Jane stated.

"Just drunkenly happy over the turn of events," he wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist. He then planted a kiss on the top of her head, which earned him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Bye, Jane," they called out together as they walked away, groceries in hand.

As Jane watched them walk away, she couldn't help but feel a sense of longing for that kind of happiness. The type of happiness that, as Draco said, makes you feel drunk. Growing up as an only child, she was trained to be alone. She never felt particularly lonely before, until she saw the sheer joy a significant other can bring into a person's life, as shown by Hermione and Draco. Jane frowned. _I'm too young for this, I'm only twenty-one, for Pete's sake._ She rubbed her eyes furiously with the heels of her hands, suddenly washed over by fatigue. _Maybe someday._

* * *

_14__th__ September 2004_

Due to her classes starting in a few weeks, Jane was requested to take more shifts by her father. He knew that she would soon be unable to come on a regular basis, and this was the last shot for her to learn about being a regular employee. Unfortunately, being on the lunchtime shift meant that she now kept track of inventory on perishable goods. She was checking the labels on the ledges of the chillers, ensuring that the prices were correct. Peripherally, she saw a man wearing a grey hoodie suspiciously approach the ice cream section, which caught her attention. _Who robs a store in broad daylight?_

She walked briskly towards the man, thankful that her flats didn't make a sound against the tiled floor. To catch him off guard, she tapped on his shoulder without making her presence known, just as he was about to pick up an ice cream container. He froze, and stiffly turned to face her with a look of alarm and surprise. When he saw it was Jane, he heaved a breath of relief.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jane asked Draco, whose eyes darted around the grocery store quickly, on the look-out for someone. He was wearing joggers over his formal suit, with the hood pulled over his shockingly blonde hair. "I thought you were going to steal something, from the way you snuck around!"

"I'm sorry," he said sheepishly, pushing back the hood. "It's Hermione's twenty-fifth birthday on the nineteenth and I wanted to surprise her with a weekend getaway at my family's beach house in France. The trip wouldn't be complete without a picnic, and since all of her favourite food can be found here, I had to skip work. It's not like I can buy it when she's right beside me buying her own groceries." He held up the container he was reaching for before Jane stopped him.

"Look, she's going to be suspicious when she sees me buy vanilla instead of chocolate," he dropped it into the basket filled with other foodstuffs. "She was the valedictorian of our class, and I'm sure a minute detail like that will be noticed by her."

When Jane didn't respond, he gave her a quizzical look.

"Are you alright, Jane?"

"Oh lord," she sniffed. "Look at you, all sappy and romantic! You're being so sweet, ants are crawling all over you."

"What?" he asked in alarm, holding out his arms and twisting his head back to check his shoulders.

"It's a figure of speech, you dolt."

"Never heard it before."

"Either way, you're still being incredibly romantic, it is making my heart hurt," she clutched her chest.

"I am capable of it, yes," he smirked. "Keep your mouth shut about this, Avery. It's supposed to be a surprise. I didn't wear this ugly grey thing for nothing."

"You look charming in it," she laughed. "It makes you look like a homebody."

"Just don't tip Hermione off, and I'll let that comment slide," he nodded curtly and walked away, pulling the hood over his head.

Later that evening, she was back at the till for her second shift. Draco and Hermione walked up to her counter with their hands intertwined. _Of course._

"So, how are things?" she asked, taking a bag of apples and scanning its barcode.

"Work has been pretty hectic," Hermione sighed. "I need a break."

Jane shared a look with Draco at this statement. The planned weekend in France seemed to be the best birthday gift he could have given his girlfriend at that point in time. He shook his head slightly at Jane, indicating that he managed to keep the surprise.

"I'm sure you'll get a holiday of some sort soon," she reassured her.

"I actually got a couple of days off for this weekend," Hermione brightened up. "I'm turning twenty-five, yes, the big two-five, and I thought I should probably just let my birthday pass in front of the telly while I eat ice cream."

"I'm sorry, am I not included in these plans?" asked Draco, slightly irritated.

"You're always busy with Malfoy Enterprises," she dismissed. "Don't bother with me."

"I _will_ bother with you, Hermione," he faced her. "Because I have spent more than a decade dreaming of the moment that I can show you how much I care and when I can make up for lost time. We went through so much pain and loss at such a young age, it made me realise how important it is for us to take a leap of faith and tell people how much they mean to us, regardless of the consequences."

He spoke so fervently that it caused Jane to pause. There was a mutual understanding between Hermione and Draco about their innocence being taken away too early, but she didn't feel compelled to ask them about it. Before Jane knew what was happening, Hermione had thrown her arms around Draco's neck so quickly that it knocked the air out of his lungs. He stumbled back a few steps, but managed to hug Hermione back.

"Ron never said anything like that to me," she whispered, only audible to Draco and Jane. His face darkened at the mention of The Cheating Ex, but Hermione continued. "You're nothing like him and I couldn't be happier."

"I agree with that statement, Granger," he said. She pulled away with a big grin on her face.

"I want to spend my entire birthday weekend with you, Draco Malfoy," she announced.

"Perfect. That's exactly what I wanted to hear you say," he took her hand in his while they waited for the printout of the receipts.

"Say, Jane, aren't you going to start your masters soon?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I'm working on my MBA for the next two years," she nodded, giving them their respective receipts. "You'll still see me around. My dad says I'll have to come in once in awhile, especially during holidays, to help out."

"I kind of miss school," Hermione pouted. "We should go visit Minerva soon."

"Since when was Professor McGonagall 'Minerva'?" Draco had such a funny expression on his face that Jane couldn't hold in her laughter.

"The moment we graduated," Hermione raised an eyebrow, a smirk on her face that can rival Draco's. "Also, she is the only person who knows about us."

"You always were the teacher's pet," he nudged her jokingly. She glared at him, but her lips twitched.

"We'll see you around, Jane," Hermione waved.

"Don't forget us old people when you're back with the young crowd yet again," winked Draco. He gathered the rest of the groceries.

The two walked away holding hands- not like Draco released Hermione's hand since when they were waiting for the receipts. She laughed as Draco tucked a lock of her curly dark hair behind her ear. His finger trailed along her jaw and tilted her chin up, his own lips catching hers into a sweet, chaste kiss. They both had dopey grins on their faces when they separated. Then she went on her tiptoes and kissed him again, and Draco buried his hand into her hair, deepening the kiss. Jane had to look away at that point, not because she wanted to preserve her young eyes as she said before, but because it was so heart-wrenchingly intimate, it felt wrong to look.

Jane basked in her accomplishment. _At least my nosiness amounted into something good._

* * *

**A/n:** I had a pretty rad day yesterday, so here's the fifth chapter! Wow, I can't believe we've made it this far. Thank you very much for all your lovely reviews and getting TaT to 1,500 views! :D I hope you enjoyed reading it, because I sure had fun writing this chapter. To the new followers and favourit-ers, thank you! Leave a review, follow, or favourite to share your love with Jellie. Heh. Special shoutout to **_Ramyfan_** (my first reviewer), _**Grovek26, HallowRain8587, Musicangel913**_, and, of course, _**HeadGirlHotChick**_. Also to all the Guests who bother leaving a review. And to 'a fan', who's been there with me since the beginning, even if they remain anonymous. ;) x, Jellie


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't have the rights to Harry Potter or any of its characters. I do not earn any money in writing this, but it would totally be awesome if I did. **

**A/n:** This has been my longest chapter so far, and one of my favourites…enjoy!

Chapter Six:

_26__th__ October 2004_

Halloween fell on a weekend that year, so with less than a week left to prepare, Tesco was filled with excited children. They picked costumes, eyed the Halloween-designed cakes greedily, and nagged their parents to fork out money. The entire store was decked out in black and orange, with a designated area for all things spooky.

Jane was called in by her dad to help out, and judging by the streams of people arriving on a Tuesday night, it made sense. She arrived two hours ago, and she was exhausted. The constant running from the stock room to the gaggle of unruly under-tens drained her, along with the list of assigned reading she still had to do for university. A friendly smile from a familiar face eased her worries for a moment, and she smiled back.

"Crazy night?" Hermione offered a sympathetic smile.

Jane sighed. "Yeah. At the rate people are coming in, I'll be here until Christmas."

"Don't worry, it'll be their bedtimes soon," she reassured her. Jane laughed, grateful of the older woman's attempt at cheering her up.

"You're dressed quite fancily," Jane noticed.

Hermione wore a realistic-looking wig of black hair, cropped straight right above her shoulders. A gold snake with emerald eyes circled her head, complementing the gold arm band designed like a coiling snake. She was dressed in a simple floor-length white dress, with a wide golden collar fixed on top, dotted by more green stones. There was a sheer white chiffon drape attached to the back of the collar, and its ends were connected to the thick gold and emerald bracelets on her wrists. It billowed as she moved around. To top it all off, her makeup was immaculate. She was barely recognisable with the blue contacts, winged eyeliner, fake eyelashes, and blood-red lips.

"There's a Halloween ball at our old boarding school, and they invite alumni to join in on the festivities," she explained. "This year, the theme is 'ancient', and I guess Draco and I decided to go for Ancient Egypt."

"Is he dressed like a Pharaoh?" Jane grinned at the thought of Draco wearing a headpiece.

"Um," Hermione hesitated. "Not exactly."

"I have to see this for myself, then," Jane said with a mischievous smile. "Wait, why are you even here if you need to be at a ball?"

"Draco was craving chocolate milk, and he ran out earlier today," she groaned. "If I hadn't known any better, I would say he's pregnant."

"Who's pregnant?" said a voice from behind Jane. She turned around, and her eyes widened before she doubled over, as her eyes welled up with tears from laughter. She was laughing so hard that she snorted and didn't apologise for it.

"Mark Anthony, huh?" she cried while gasping for air.

A dark-haired Draco Malfoy stood in the supermarket in all of his costumed glory. He had a white knee-length tunic underneath the metallic chest plate with golden intricate designs, and the gauntlets matched its etchings. A deep green velvet cape, the same shade as the emeralds on Hermione's costume, was clipped onto the shoulders of the armour. The straps of the brown gladiator boots criss-crossed against his calves and ended a few inches below his knees. A golden laurel headpiece rested on his head, embellished with a row of emeralds between the leaves. He patted his hair consciously and continued to drink his chocolate milk from a straw.

"The headpiece is there alright," Jane snickered. "Heck, the brown hair on its own could've served as its own surprise."

"I kind of like it," Hermione sidled up to Draco and linked their arms together.

"No, Granger," he said through gritted teeth. "I am not dyeing my hair ever again for something as silly as a costume party." He finished the chocolate milk with a loud slurp.

"Your blonde hair didn't make the costume work, Draco," she reminded him. "I like the way it offsets your eyes."

He grunted in response while Jane wiped the tears from her eyes.

"It's a great look," Jane nodded, trying to keep a straight face. "Let me take that and I'll pay for it. Consider it as compensation for the impending humiliation that is to come, stemming from the costume Hermione made you wear." She took the empty chocolate milk carton from his hands.

Hermione laughed while Draco glowered. "Thanks, Jane. Let's go, darling."

"Let's just hope the Weasel isn't wearing a Caesar costume," Draco mumbled. Jane continued to giggle at the sight in front of her.

After they left the grocery store, she walked over to the till and paid for the empty carton of chocolate milk. She tossed it into the bin closest to the entrance, unable to keep the amused smile off her face. However, her smile was wiped away when she was approached by a guy holding out a sheet of paper. He was so gorgeous it hurt. He gave her a dimpled smile, which revealed a straight set of white teeth. His deep blue eyes crinkled when he smiled, and Jane felt her heart skip a beat. _Calm down, you idiot._

"Uh- hi," he said shyly, peering at her through his dark eyelashes. "I just arrived from France and I have no clue where to find any of this stuff. Can you help me, miss?"

"Sure," she grinned. His French accent wasn't very pronounced, but it was there alright, and it made him all the more charming. "I'm Jane, by the way."

"Luc Alexandre, it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too. What brings you into town?"

"I was transferred here by my company so I can work on making the English side of affairs better."

"Ah, I see."

They continued the small talk as Jane led him around the grocery store, ticking off items on his list one by one. When he had it all, she lingered as he queued at a cash register. She couldn't help but stare at the back of his head, resisting the urge to comb her fingers through his unruly chestnut hair.

"I have a confession," he suddenly turned around. She didn't say anything and nodded to let him continue, averting her eyes so he wouldn't know she had been ogling at his hair for quite a few moments. "I didn't really need help with my groceries. I may be a recent arrival from France, but I travelled a lot to England to visit family, so I'm familiar with the ways of the English."

"So you wasted my time," Jane crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. Luc blanched, thinking he said the wrong thing. She cracked a smile at him. "It was no trouble at all, really. You helped me escape the clutches of Halloween madness." He visibly relaxed.

"That's great," he laughed. "I asked for help because I wanted a chance to speak with you."

"Oh," Jane stared at him with doe eyes, blue meeting green. She knew that her entire face was getting splotchy. None of that 'daintily blushing' crap for her.

"When do you get off work, Jane?" he kept smiling at her like she was the only girl in the world. _Answer him, you stupid girl!_

"I can leave right now and have some coffee with you," she replied. "I know this great place right down the street, and since you're new to town, I'm sure you've never been."

"Isn't your manager going to be annoyed?" he paid for his groceries. The cashier was Jane's senior by a few decades and she kept eyeing her interactions with Luc curiously.

"She loves me, she won't mind me slipping out a bit," she shrugged. _More like she depends on my father indirectly to feed her family._

"Maggie, you wouldn't mind if I take my break now, do you?" Jane smiled sweetly at the lady behind the till. Margaret, who goes by the nickname Maggie, returned Jane's smile but raised her eyebrows at the young lady's question.

"Go ahead, sweetie," Maggie waved her away.

"Thanks!" Jane bounced on her heel excitedly.

"Let me drop this off at my house and I'll be back, is that alright?" Luc asked, carrying his recently-bought groceries. "Give me ten minutes."

"Sure, I'll wait right here," she gave him a small wave as he walked away.

"Honey, you just met this boy," Maggie said. "Are you sure he's not a psychopath of some sort? Granted, he is an eye candy, but what if he's not what he seems to be?"

"Don't worry, Maggie," Jane patted the woman's arm. "I'll scream bloody murder if he goes a centimetre out of line. Besides, we're going to a café, it's a public place."

"Make sure you're not blinded by his looks," Maggie wagged a finger at her. Jane rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Please, he's not _that_ cute," she tried to appear unaffected, but her co-worker simply raised an eyebrow. "Fine, I admit, he's one hot piece of arse, and I want to get to know him better. He seems like a sweet guy."

"Isn't that what you said about Landon? And Bryan? And Kyle, too, if I remember correctly," Maggie crossed her arms sternly. Jane cringed at the enumeration of her past boyfriend's names. Once, during a particularly slow Wednesday night, she and Maggie got talking about their past romances and the then-future possible relationship between Draco and Hermione.

"Yeah, but this one is…different," Jane clasped her hands together to keep herself from fidgeting. "He doesn't have an air of arrogance around him like the other guys."

"Whatever you say, hon," Maggie shrugged.

Another customer arrived, so Jane took it upon herself to get her coat from her locker. The light autumn air was crisp and chilly, and she would much rather be comfortable on her short walk with Luc. She checked her watch. One minute until Luc arrives, if he does take only ten minutes to take his purchases home.

True to his word, Luc returned to Tesco with one minute to spare. His eyes landed on Jane, and his entire face lit up with a big grin. She just finished buttoning up her coat when he reached her side. He offered his elbow to take, and Jane released a giggle as she linked their arms together. He was about half a foot taller than her, which would make him stand at six feet or above. _Perfect._

"So, mon amie," he said as they exited the store. "Where are we going?"

"Turn left and keep walking," Jane replied.

A few moments of silence passed, but it wasn't filled with tension at all. Jane could feel Luc's eyes on her, and it took a lot of effort to keep herself from meeting his eyes.

"Did you grow up here?" he asked.

"In England, yeah," she smiled at him. "I moved to London when I was nine, after my mum died."

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss," he sounded genuinely distraught at the information she shared. "I'm incredibly close to my maman, I cannot imagine how difficult it must be to grow up without a mother."

"My dad never remarried," she continued. "He says it feels wrong to be happy with another woman after my mum."

"It was true love, then?"

"I suppose. She's been gone for twelve years, but his voice is filled with love when he talks about her."

They reached their destination, and he opened the door for her. Jane ordered her usual, while Luc chose hot chocolate. When their drinks were warming their hands, they left the coffee shop and sat on a bench outside. Their conversation topics ranged from family _(he's an only child, but has a first cousin he considers a sister_), university (_he graduated top of his class three years ago_), work (_he was transferred to the UK because he was one of the few people in the company who spoke French and English well enough to conduct business_), to future plans (_he wants to stay in England indefinitely_). Jane forgot about time as they talked, and got lost in his eyes, smile, and laughter.

Before she even realised what was happening, the space between them got smaller. He leaned in, and she did, too. Their lips almost touched when she felt his strong hand on the back of her neck. His blue eyes were filled with questions, and she fluttered her eyes closed as a response. Tentatively, he pressed his lips against hers. With that, she threw her inhibitions out of the window and allowed herself to find refuge in the way his mouth explored her own.

She pulled away to catch her breath, and her eyes widened as she processed the fact that she snogged a total stranger. _Shit._

* * *

_30__th__ November 2004_

Luc came by practically every night since then, making it clear that he was interested in actually dating her, but so far, she declined all of his invitations to lunch, dinner, and even the cinema. Maggie scolded Jane for torturing the poor guy, and she could do nothing but sit through the older woman's lectures when she was at the register. Thankfully, Jane was on shelf duty for the night. She slammed a can of cat food on top of the other three she previously stacked.

"Someone isn't very happy today," a very blonde-again Draco said, raising an eyebrow. "What's got your knickers in a twist?"

"None of your beeswax," she growled and turned back to the shelves. His eyebrows furrowed at her angry words, something that's unusual for someone as bubbly as Jane. He took one step closer towards her.

"Jane," he rested a hand on her shoulder. "What's going on?"

She sighed. There was no way he was leaving with unanswered questions.

"Where's Hermione?" she asked, hoping that he could be distracted by the change in topic.

"She's getting fruits and vegetables weighed," he replied. "Don't change the topic." _Drat._

"Leave me alone," she grumbled. She lifted the box of cat food into her arms and jogged away from Draco. At the end of the aisle, she almost ran into Hermione Granger. The brunette smiled at the sight of her friend, but a concerned expression immediately replaced it, and she placed her hands on Jane's shoulders.

"Jane, what's going on?" she asked, using the exact same words her boyfriend used moments before.

"I- I- I'm so disappointed in myself!" Jane blurted out, dropping the cardboard box on the floor with a loud thud.

"Why, what happened?" Hermione embraced Jane, patting her back comfortingly.

"There was a boy who came in a few weeks ago," she began.

"Ah, of course it has to be a boy problem," Draco said, a few steps away from them now.

"Shut it, Draco," Hermione glared at him. Wisely, he kept his mouth shut.

"Long story short, I had coffee with him during my break and ended up snogging him on a bench in the middle of the street," she confessed.

"You're disappointed in yourself because you never thought you would be someone who gives in that easily over a pretty face," Hermione said quietly. Jane nodded.

"And the worst part is, he keeps coming here practically every night, asking me out on a date!" she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Some would say that's the best part," Draco interjected. His comment earned him a sharp, painful nudge from Hermione.

"What if he expects more from me?" she cried. "It was a momentary lapse of judgment, I swear!"

"Jane," Hermione said with a soothing voice. "Whoever this boy is, he's willing to-"

"Damn it all, Jane," Draco interrupted, ignoring Hermione's sharp glare. "You always went out of your way to let me know how stupid I'm being, especially when it came to matters related to Hermione. I hate to see you this…_sad_ over a boy who obviously likes you. Now, it's my turn to tell you what you've been telling me for weeks, all cheesiness aside- take a leap of faith."

The two ladies were surprised by Draco's outburst. Jane inhaled deeply, calming herself down. Finally, she nodded.

"Alright, I will," she cleared her throat. "Enough about my life drama, tell me about yours."

At this, Draco and Hermione shared a look. His mouth was set in a grim line, while Hermione chewed on her lower lip.

"There's a Christmas party at Harry's this coming weekend," Hermione said. Her left hand fidgeted with her coat pocket. "All of our old school chums will be there, so we thought it would be a good time to tell them that Draco and I are together." She looked to him for comfort.

Draco smiled at her, and held her left hand still, giving it a squeeze of reassurance. Jane pursed her lips.

"What reactions are you expecting?" she asked.

"Shock."

"Cries of outrage."

"Disbelief."

"Accusations."

"Hopefully, the ones that really matter would be fine with your relationship," Jane exclaimed, alarmed by the couple's replies.

"I'm sure Loony knows about us," Draco said.

"Luna may have been preoccupied with James lately," Hermione nodded. "But nothing goes past her."

"If either of you doesn't come back after Christmas, I'll alert the police of a possible murder," Jane grinned at the two. She picked up the box of cat food, glancing inside to check how much time it would take to finish her task.

"I'm seeing my parents over Christmas, so don't you worry about that," Hermione said with glee. "I haven't seen them in ages. I'm actually more excited about the fact that they're meeting Draco as my boyfriend."

"You guys are already that serious, huh?" Jane gave them a knowing smirk. Hermione blushed while Draco kissed the top of her head with ease.

"The only thing they know about him is that he tormented me in school," she said. Draco visibly cringed at her statement. "I want them to meet the man he is today, not the boy who made the wrong decisions."

"You two are so sweet with each other, it makes me want to vomit," Jane said, pokerfaced. The couple laughed, and Jane couldn't help but smile.

"We'll go now," Hermione said, plucking a can of cat food out of Jane's box. "Before you excrete your dinner at us."

"Bye, Jane!" they called out together.

"Stop doing that, it's becoming creepy!" she called after their retreating backs. They both laughed, and Draco gave her a small salute as they rounded the corner and disappeared from her sight.

She shook her head with a slight smile at the turning of tables. She butted into their love life, and now they have every right to do the same to her. Draco's advice resonated in her head, even as she mindlessly arranged cat food on the shelf. _Maybe it's time to give Luc Alexandre a chance_, she thought.

"Speak of the devil," she muttered under her breath as the man she was thinking about two seconds ago walked towards her.

"I promise you, Jane, this will be the last-" he began, but Jane attacked him with a hug.

"Yes, I'll go to dinner with you," she smiled up at him. "Or lunch. Or to see a film. Whichever you had planned."

He grinned, showing off the dimple on his right cheek. "Excellent. I have reservations for two at a lovely restaurant for lunch tomorrow."

"Which restaurant?"

"It's a surprise," he said with a twinkle in his eye. "I'll get you from the coffee shop we went to a few weeks ago, at around noon."

Without waiting for a reply, he pulled her towards him, grabbing her by the waist. He gave her a deep, searing kiss which took her breath away. His fingers were entangled in her blonde hair, while her hands found themselves on his chest, trembling with adrenalin.

"I'll see you then, Jane," he winked and walked away.

"Mhmm," she mumbled incoherently and nodded, dazed. _Fifteen hours until I can be kissed senseless again, wonderful!_

* * *

**A/n:** Yay, Jane finally found someone! Who's rejoicing with me? hahaha! I personally love Luc, so I hope you guys like him, too. Batta had to restrain me from updating before today, so send the Howlers to her, okay? Updates will be every Saturday. :) Thank you for the favourites, follows, and reviews! Do tell me what you think of this chapter in the reviews, they always make me smile and feel loved. x, Jellie


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter franchise and its characters are not mine. I wish they were, so I can decide the pairings for myself.**

* * *

Chapter Seven:

_28__th__ December 2004_

It was a few days after Christmas, which meant that things in Tesco calmed down a bit. However, with the New Year right around the corner, Jane wasn't expecting much rest to come her way. She was surprised to see Draco without Hermione, as he braved the holiday crowds in the grocery store. Despite the protests of some of their friends, their announcement was taken well by their closest friends. Draco didn't fail to mention The Cheating Ex's livid reaction, and how his date for the evening had enough sense to leave after he stormed out. Nonetheless, it didn't look right for Draco to be alone, so Jane made her way towards him, fixing the Santa hat on her head.

"You look incomplete without her," she teased. His head lifted, and he gave her a grin.

"I have to bear it for a few more days," he shrugged. "She's with her parents, and she's wrapping her head around the fact that she's getting reacquainted with mine for New Year's."

"That's some heavy stuff to deal with," she frowned. "I don't know the whole story, but she did tell me that your parents didn't like her because of her social standing."

"Something like that, yeah," he shook his head. "It's all in the past now. I did tell them I'm dating Hermione Granger, but my parents, my father especially, thought it would never become this serious."

"What about your mum?"

"She's thrilled that I found someone I want to share the rest of my life with."

"Wait," Jane held up a hand. "Share the rest of your life with? You two have been dating for a couple of months!"

Draco blushed and rubbed the back of his neck while he smiled at Jane sheepishly.

"In our…" he paused. "Circles, when you bring a girl to meet your parents, it's to introduce her to the prospect of joining the family. By making it official between family members, it's implied that you're at a point in your relationship that you want it to be recognised."

"So because she's coming over for dinner, she's your fiancée?" Jane crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"More of asking my parents if she gets a stamp of approval," at this, he broke into a grin. "Which I'm sure she'll get. Even if they think I deserve better, I love her and I will ask her to marry me, regardless of what my parents have to say."

"Ants," Jane groaned. Draco laughed and patted her shoulder in a friendly manner.

"I also got her father's blessing," he said. "So it's just a matter of time before I propose."

"Have you even told her that you love her?"

"No," he pouted. "Do I have to?" Jane tried to smack his head, but he dodged her hand in time.

"Yes, you imbecile!" she put her hands on her hips, trying to look stern, but failing. "You have to see if she loves you back before asking her to spend forever with you."

"But I know she loves me," he defended.

"It's different to hear the actual three words from her mouth, admit it."

"Fine," he surrendered. "I'll tell her when the time is right."

"Good."

"Now tell me about your new boyfriend," Draco smirked.

"He's not my boyfriend," she scowled. "Not yet, anyway." Draco laughed, then let her to continue.

"We went for that first lunch together, like I said we would. He's a really lovely guy, but I feel like he's so ahead of me."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Draco, his eyebrows knitted together.

"I'm still working on my MBA and he's in an actual office doing actual work," she fiddled with the Santa hat on her head. "And look at me, I work in a grocery store because my dad asked- no- ordered me to."

"Listen, Jane," Draco said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You're a hardworking young woman who has a bright future ahead of her. If you're getting to know this boy, then it's about his character, not his profession. You're doing work right here, even if you think you're not. So put a sock in it, and go with the flow."

"Go with the flow," she made a face, testing the words out on her tongue.

"Take a leap of faith," he rolled his eyes. "Like you've always told me."

"But what if he finds a woman more mature than me? What if he realises I'm a naïve little girl who has daddy cushioning her behind? What if he wants to take the next step and I'm not ready?" she cried, burying her face into her hands.

"Stop with the what ifs," Draco exclaimed. "Do you want me to bombard you with shitty inspirational quotes?"

Jane huffed. "I don't like these uncertainties."

"It's a part of life and you have to deal with it," he shrugged. "A year ago, I would've laughed if someone told me that my parents are welcoming the New Year with Hermione Granger, let alone as my girlfriend. My chances with her were once an uncertainty, and I'm glad that it isn't anymore."

"You're in _deep_, bro," Jane smirked.

"Well aware," he laughed. "Hermione said she's going to call me soon to see if I'm doing fine."

"You mean if you're surviving without her by your side?"

"Something like that, yeah," he grinned. "See you later, Jane. Good luck with the boy thing."

"With the way things are going, I need all the luck I can get," she sighed to herself.

She wasn't able to wallow in her own misery because an elderly lady requested help. Which was just as well, because it meant that her mind didn't wander towards thoughts concerning a certain dark-haired blue-eyed boy who spoke one of the world's most romantic languages.

* * *

_4__th__ January 2005_

The New Year came and went, and with it, Jane's New Year's kiss with Luc at a party in Central London held by a friend of his. A new year meant that the earth, once again, has completed a full orbit around the sun, but it also meant that Jane is going to be a year older in five days' time. After she told Luc when her birthday was, he very excitedly told her that he's going to whisk her away for a full day of relaxation.

Unfortunately, she was still required to work on the fourth. Her shift wore on more than usual, but at least she was behind the cash register and didn't have to run around the place. She picked at her nails, bored out of her mind, until she caught a glimpse of a brunette heading towards her, with a much taller blonde man in tow.

"Good evening, Jane," she grinned, dropping her basket unceremoniously on the conveyor belt.

"How was your holiday?" Jane inquired, her eyes flitting quickly to Draco. He had a smirk on his face, but it was unclear whether everything went according to plan.

"It was good to see my parents again," Hermione replied first. "My mum was over the moon when I told her that he and I are now more than just friends."

"The way I remember it, Granger," Draco cut in. "Is that she kept saying 'I told you so', followed by a raised eyebrow from your father."

"You and dad were very serious when we finished washing the dishes," Hermione narrowed her eyes at Draco. "Were you plotting something?"

"In a way, yes," Draco's eyes glittered. Jane laughed silently as she scanned their purchases, enjoying the fact that she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Did the dinner with his family turn out just as well?" Jane nodded towards Draco's direction as she said this.

"His father was, as expected, cordial, but Narcissa was splendid," Hermione grinned. Jane caught the affectionate smile Draco sent Hermione's way as she talked about his mother. "She really made me feel welcome in their home, and made an effort to get to know me. In fact, she even wanted to meet up with me for brunch this weekend."

"I didn't know about that," Draco protested.

"It's because you're not invited, sweetheart," Hermione patted his arm dismissively. "I was glad that you and Lucius went to his study for drinks afterwards. Narcissa told me many stories concerning little Draco."

"What stories?" Draco asked with wide eyes.

"A little mishap with one of the locked rooms in the South Wing that resulted in a scar on your-"

Hermione wasn't able to finish the sentence because Draco hurriedly covered her mouth with his hand.

"Jane doesn't need to know that, _sweetheart_," he said through gritted teeth. Hermione's shoulders shook as she silently laughed. He let her go with a raised eyebrow, daring her to continue with her story. Instead, she rolled her eyes and turned to Jane.

"And what about your holiday? Surely your dad didn't make you work," Hermione said, obviously dropping the subject. Draco flashed a self-satisfied smile.

"He did," Jane groaned. "Only on Christmas, though. But on New Year, he let me off scot-free."

"Did you get a New Year's kiss?" Hermione wiggled her eyebrows.

"With that boy of hers, what do you think?" Draco shared a sideway glance with Hermione. Jane chucked a crumpled discarded receipt at him, and he dodged it gracefully.

"He keeps telling me about this boy you're head over heels with," she whispered conspiratorially. "Who _is _this lucky boy you've been spending time with?" Draco snorted at 'lucky', and Hermione elbowed him in the ribs.

"He's the same guy that I had coffee with," Jane sighed. "He took me to a party of his friend's and we welcomed the new year together."

"When does he come to Tesco, I want to see his face," Hermione smirked.

"He doesn't have a fixed schedule," Jane shrugged. "He's really busy with his new job."

"At least tell us his name," Draco started to bag their groceries. "You've been seeing him for a few months and we don't even know what to call him. I've labelled him 'Jane's Boyfriend If He's Even Real' in my head."

The two ladies glared at him. Hermione reached over and poked his arm. He didn't even flinch, which only made Jane laugh and Hermione scowl.

"If you'd really like to know, his name is Luc Alexandre," Jane tapped a series of numbers into the till when the barcode scanner wouldn't work. At the mention of the name, Hermione's hand darted out to hold onto Jane.

"Does he have dark, curly hair?" she asked. Jane set down the carton of milk and nodded. _How does Hermione know that?_

"Deep blue eyes that look like the ocean?"

"Um…yes."

"A dimple on his right cheek?"

"Yes." _Okay, this is strange._

"A classically handsome face, as if he was from another era?"

"That's one way of putting it, yes."

"Really tall, like Draco's height, if not taller?"

"Yeah," Jane frowned. "Hermione, have you met Luc?"

"Met him? Jane, he's my first cousin," Hermione furrowed her eyebrows together, processing the information. "I knew he moved nearby. As a matter of fact, I suggested this neighbourhood to him, but I never expected him to date someone and not tell me."

"You must be the first cousin he considers a sister, then!" Jane exclaimed, putting the pieces together.

"Did he really say that?" Hermione gushed. "That's sweet of him. He's from the Astier side of the family- our mums are sisters."

"What a small world," Draco commented.

"He's a nice bloke, Jane," Hermione smiled. "I'm glad you gave him a chance."

"I am, too," she replied. "He said he's going to spoil me tomorrow for my birthday."

"Oh, right, I'm sorry I completely forgot," Hermione exclaimed. "Advanced happy birthday, Jane."

"Don't sweat it," she smirked. "Now go tell him off for not telling you about the marvellous girl he's dating."

"I'm marching over to his flat after I drop my groceries home," Hermione nodded curtly.

"But you said we were going to see The Merchant of Venice in the cinemas," whined Draco. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"We can go after I confront him about all this," Hermione said. "Let's go, Malfoy." _Hah, Draco's in trouble with the missus._

"Bye, Jane!" Hermione called over her shoulder as she dragged a sulking Draco by the wrist.

"See you guys later!" she waved at them. When they were out of sight, she whipped out her phone and sent a message to Luc, warning him of the imminent arrival of his mildly-angry cousin.

_After all_, she thought with a smirk. _My loyalties lie with the cute French boy._

* * *

**A/n:** I updated today instead of Saturday bc I'm going away for a week, and I won't have my laptop with me. Thank you for the follows and favourites! I love reviews, so keep 'em coming. :) Special shoutout to Pregiera- thank you so much for your kind words! :D Next update is on the 30th, Saturday. x, Jellie

PS. Do check out my collection of Dramione Drabbles found on my profile, if you want more fluff in your life.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All of the Harry Potter characters featured in this story are owned by JK Rowling. If I had a time turner, I would go back to the day she wrote the epilogue and make her see all the wrong things in it.**

**A/n: A big THANK YOU to all of you for getting this story to more than 3k views before hitting the monumental tenth chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Eight:

_8__th__ February 2005_

Gone were the Christmas décor. Instead, pink, red, and white hearts littered the walls and hung from the ceiling of Tesco. There was an abundance of heart-shaped chocolates, cards, everything frilly, really. Jane was requested by the management to lend a hand at the florist's counter, which was usually manned by a single person on any other day. Valentine's Day was in less than a week, so there has been a sudden influx in demand for flowers.

While her co-worker for the night, Ashley, took down an order from a teenage boy, Jane skimmed through the inventory for the coming week. Considering the amount of orders they received today alone, they might have to get more roses and lilies from their supplier before the week was over.

"Hello, I would like to- oh, Jane, since when did you work for this part of the store?"

Jane's head snapped up at the sound of the familiar voice. Draco Malfoy looked back at her curiously, dressed in his well-pressed suit and tie.

"My new job title is 'go-to-whoever-needs-help', and since it's Valentine's Day soon, here I am," Jane shrugged nonchalantly. "Did you come here straight from work?"

"Yeah, I need to order flowers for Hermione," he blushed.

"What, no chocolates?" Jane smirked.

"You and I both know that she doesn't like chocolate, unless it's on McVitie's biscuits," he lifted the basket he was carrying. Jane counted seven boxes of McVitie's milk chocolate digestive biscuits, and an amused smile graced her lips.

"One for each day until the fourteenth?" she guessed. Draco nodded. "Maybe you _are_ bribing her with food."

"And flowers," he handed her a scrap of paper. "I want these delivered to Hermione's doorstep every day for the next week, and I specified which others will be sent on the actual day."

Her smirk immediately fell when she read the order with wide eyes. _9__th__-13__th__: twenty (20) bouquets of a dozen long-stemmed red roses, to be sent with one (1) box of McVitie's chocolate biscuits each day. 14__th__: three (3) bouquets of two dozen long-stemmed red roses, with two (2) boxes of the biscuits, to be sent at 7am, 6pm, and 11pm._

"Have you lost your mind?" Jane gaped. Draco blinked innocently.

"I understand that it'll cost a lot of money, but-"

"No, Draco," Jane waved the piece of paper in the air. "This isn't what Hermione would want for Valentine's Day. It would make her feel special, yes, but bombarding her with red roses doesn't have the same impact as giving her something more personal. Gifts don't have the same effect on her as other girls in your acquaintance."

"What would you suggest?" he sighed, defeated.

"Did you plan something with her on the actual day?"

"Dinner at my flat, I'm cooking," he grinned. "Just like our first unofficial date."

"How about we deliver the twenty bouquets of red roses to your flat for the fourteenth, so when she walks in, it's littered around your house? Then for this coming week, we send one, I repeat, _one_ bouquet of hyacinths and purple peonies every day to her flat, with the digestives? You'll give her a final bouquet of peonies and hyacinths before the dinner and declare your undying love for her."

The corner of Draco's mouth twitched, and Jane narrowed her eyes at him accusingly.

"You haven't told her yet, have you?" she crossed her arms.

"I plan on doing it for Valentine's, right after dessert," he said.

"You're planning on when you say the three magical words," she deadpanned, unimpressed.

"I want everything to be perfect," he explained. "Her reaction to my, as you say, 'undying love' will determine when and how I propose to her." Jane squealed excitedly, catching the attention of Ashley and the teenager.

"So did your dad give you the green light?" she asked with bright eyes. He looked confused for a moment, but comprehension replaced it immediately.

"Yes, he did," his eyes turned soft. "I was surprised that he took my news so well. Maybe he had a change of heart after all we've been through. He told me that I'm free to choose any of the engagement rings in the Malfoy family vault, but I don't think any of them would suit her."

"She won't like anything flashy, but she wouldn't want a plain solitaire, would she?"

"I'm thinking about getting it custom-made."

"Look out, we've got Mr. Rich Guy over here," Jane laughed.

"I'm serious," Draco smirked. "Like you said, she likes personal gifts."

"Why don't you ask her best friends what she would like in a ring?" Jane suggested. He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, of course," he drawled sarcastically. "I would ask Potty and The Cheating Ex about rings. There are two problems here, Jane. One, they're both boys, and two, the Weasel is not in Granger's good graces just yet."

"I'm talking about her girl friends, you dolt," Jane scowled, growing impatient.

"Weaselette and Loony?" Draco frowned. "They won't be able to keep their mouths shut about it for one second."

"Oh ye of little faith," Jane shook her head.

"I have time, " Draco nodded resolutely. "I'll figure something out."

"Fair enough," Jane handed Draco a clipboard with his order on it. "We're going with the red roses for your dinner and a gigantic bouquet of purple peonies and hyacinths, no fillers, the rest of the week, correct?"

"Correct," he signed the bottom of the paper. He gave her a couple of bills to pay for the deposit.

"I need to go change before coming back here with Hermione," he waved. "Thank you, Jane!"

"You're welcome," she called after him.

Her co-worker finished the paperwork for the teenager's purchases and added it to the growing pile on their counter. "Who was that?" she asked. "He's really good-looking."

"He's already taken," Jane watched as Ashley picked up Draco's order sheet.

"Holy crap," her blue eyes widened as she read what he ordered. "That is one lucky girl."

"She is, and she knows it," Jane grinned.

For the rest of the night, Jane and Ashley took down orders for various flowers. When Draco and Hermione passed by her counter during their weekly grocery shopping, the brunette grinned and waved, but didn't stop to chat. 'Dinner reservations' she mouthed. Jane nodded understandingly and waved back as the two walked with their hands intertwined.

"Is that the girl?" Ashley nudged Jane as the couple disappeared from their line of sight.

"Yeah," Jane nodded. "They used to be childhood rivals in their boarding school."

"How cute," Ashley commented. "They look like complete opposites, but they seem to be in tune with one another."

"That describes them perfectly," Jane said, a smile playing on her lips.

* * *

_15__th__ February 2005_

Now that Valentine's Day was over, it meant that all decorations needed to be put away. Of course, as the floating employee, Jane was the one designated to clear the store of all traces of hearts and cupids. She stood on a ladder, prying a stubborn pink paper heart off the wall.

"Jane, are you sure that's safe?" someone called from below. She looked down and saw Hermione's friendly smile. She had a trolley with two baskets in it, one with her usual groceries and the other filled with Draco's.

"I hope it is," she laughed, descending the ladder once she had the pink heart in her hand.

"How was your Valentine's?" she asked once her feet hit the floor.

"I'm sure you knew exactly what he planned," Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Where else would he buy chocolate digestives?"

"That much is true," she said. "Did you like the flowers?"

"Of course I did," Hermione grinned. "He told me he loved me the moment I stepped into his flat." _Finally!_

"He said he planned on saying it after dessert," Jane muttered under her breath. Apparently, it was still loud enough for Hermione to hear.

"After dessert?" she laughed. "I swear, he opened the door for me, pulled me into a tight hug and said the three words."

"Is tight hug a euphemism for snog?" Jane asked, fluttering her eyes mockingly.

"No, the snogging came after dessert," Hermione winked.

"And then some more?" she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Maybe," Hermione blushed. "It was so romantic, Jane, the entire set up. Red roses everywhere, purple peonies and hyacinths in his arms," she sighed wistfully.

"If you found _that_ romantic," Draco suddenly appeared, dropping a pack of Oreos into his basket. "Just wait until we're married."

Hermione's blush intensified and Jane's eyes flitted to her left ring finger. _No ring._

"I've been told that men usually forget all about romance once they're joined in holy matrimony," Hermione scoffed.

"I assure you, darling, I am not like most men," Draco wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist, murmuring into her ear.

"Keep it PG-13, will you?" Jane crumpled up the heart as best she could and stuffed it in a big black garbage bag. Draco simply laughed, while Hermione's blush deepened. She raised an eyebrow at Jane, and the blonde braced herself for what she had to say.

"Luc knew I was coming over," Hermione said. "I wonder who told him."

"My loyalties lie with the cute French boy, sorry," Jane shrugged.

"Did he outdo my Valentine surprise for Granger?" Draco asked.

"If you mean did he confess his undying love for me and we shagged afterwards, then no," Jane smirked when she saw how red the couple's faces went at her comment. "But he sent a bouquet of pink lilies to my lecture, with a time and place to meet for dinner."

"He's treating you well, then?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I would say he is," Jane nodded. "Why, if he didn't, would you send Draco over there to beat him up?"

"More or less," Hermione chuckled. "I would do it myself, honestly." Jane laughed, grateful for how her friendship with the two has progressed over the months she's known them.

"Come along, love," Draco started to push the trolley. "We're not even halfway through your grocery list."

"See you around, Jane," they called out together as they walked away.

"Again," Jane said, disgruntled. "Getting creepy!"

She watched with amusement as the two laughed, turning for the cleaning supplies aisle. Jane tied a knot to close the black bag filled with white, pink, and red decorations from Valentine's Day. She wondered if she and Luc fit together the way Draco and Hermione did. She smiled to herself as she slung the plastic bag over her shoulder. _And to think, none of this would have happened if I didn't listen to my father._

* * *

**A/n:** Yes, yes, very short, but I promise you that the next two will blow your socks off. Well, I'm back from my week-long retreat, and here's the eighth chapter, as promised! Batta loved this chapter, so leave a review if you did, too. She's leaving for university soon, can you believe it? She's ditching me for Manchester. *cries* Anyway, thank you for the favourites and follows- especially for the lovely reviews! There was a technical issue with chapter seven when I posted it, but I do hope it's all fixed now. To the Guest who said that my story converted them to dramione- you're welcome, and I'm so glad you decided to join the ship that never sailed in canon. x, Jellie


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I could, however, own a ferret and name it Draco, but my mum's terrified of rodents. I had to settle for an adorable Yorkshire terrier instead.**

**A/n:** This chapter is more Jane-centric, I'm warning you. But the events about to unfold are crucial for the story, so I had to, and I'm not entirely happy with it because we all need some Dramione goodness in our lives, am I right? I shall make up for it in the next chapter, I promise! x, Jellie

* * *

Chapter Nine:

_22__nd__ March 2005_

Jane was fed up with university work on this particular Tuesday, so she decided to help out at Tesco that night. Out of the goodness of her heart, of course. It doesn't hurt that it just so happened to be the day Hermione and Draco did their groceries together.

She was at the baking section, rearranging the bags of flour according to their expiration dates when the couple went past. Draco alone pushed the trolley and Hermione's eyes were scanning the shelves. Her eyes lit up when she saw Jane.

"I haven't seen you around lately," she said as a greeting.

"University's been hectic," Jane grunted as she pushed back three bags of flour in one go. "I wanted a break, so I might as well do something productive."

"It's spring break soon," Hermione said, taking a bag of flour from the shelves. "Any plans with my cousin?"

"No, actually," Jane pouted. "He's busy with work. People from France are coming in, so he'll be extra busy. What about you two?"

"We're having a family dinner at her flat for Easter," said Draco. "Her parents, my parents, and us two. I hope we survive." Hermione slapped his arm lightly as she dropped the bag of flour into the trolley.

"What?" he asked Hermione with wide eyes. "I swear we have better chances of surviving a war than having a peaceful dinner between our two families."

A blaze of something Jane couldn't place flashed in Hermione's eyes at Draco's statement. He looked like he swallowed a bitter pill, with the way his mouth set in a grim line and his eyebrows furrowed. All traces of joking evaporated, and Jane didn't dare to utter a word.

"Granger, I-"

"No, it's fine, Draco," she gave him a small smile. "It's true."

"The both of us are dreading Easter," Hermione decided to drop the subject and addressed Jane. "We've never even had our parents in the same room before."

"Not even at graduation?" Jane asked.

Draco huffed. "Definitely not then." She simply raised an eyebrow in response, wondering what kind of parents Draco's were to not attend his graduation.

"Just a second, I need to get baking powder." Hermione walked off towards the end of the aisle, which left Jane alone with Draco.

"Well, have you decided what to do with the ring situation?" Jane spoke with a low voice, so Hermione wouldn't hear.

"I think I may have found the perfect ring for her," he grinned.

"So you're going to propose soon?" Jane returned the grin excitedly.

"In a few months," he replied.

"Let me guess," Jane rolled her eyes. "You're getting the ring custom-made?"

"Something like that, yes," he smirked.

"Are you sure her father hasn't said anything to her?" Jane went back to organising the shelf of flour.

"I made him swear to secrecy," Draco kept an eye on Hermione. "And I've put enough…trust in him to know he wouldn't say anything."

"You're so cryptic sometimes, it's scary." Jane remarked. She heard Hermione's steps getting closer and made herself busy with the task at hand.

"Shall we go?" Hermione asked Draco, dusting her hands off. He nodded curtly and manoeuvred the cart around Jane.

"Bye, Jane," he called. Hermione was too distracted to say anything, but managed a small wave.

Their sudden mood change unhinged Jane. It was either triggered by Draco's mention of a war, or perhaps the dinner between families. Jane frowned. There was so much history between the two that she wasn't aware of, and maybe she would like to keep it that way if it altered their demeanour so abruptly. _What the hell went on in that boarding school?_

* * *

_29__th__ March 2005_

Just for tonight, her blond hair was curled into soft waves, she applied mascara _and_ lipstick, and she wore a pretty emerald green dress which accentuated her eyes. Jane felt like she was ready to conquer the world, especially in her four-inch nude pumps. She entered Tesco, and made a beeline for Maggie's till.

"Someone's going on a hot date tonight, I see," the older woman gave Jane a knowing smile.

"He said we're going for a drive first, then dinner," she smiled back, taking a packet of gum from the checkout shelves and handing it over to Maggie.

"Good to see that my cousin has enough sense to feed you," a familiar voice said behind Jane. She turned around and grinned when she saw Hermione and Draco with their staple trolley and two baskets.

"Luc never tells me where we're going though," she said as she tucked the paid-for gum into her small clutch. "How was your dinner with the parents?"

"Remarkably peaceful and drama-free," Draco helped Hermione transfer their items onto the conveyor belt.

"So your chances of surviving a war aren't that slim," she smiled genially. She didn't miss the shared look between the couple.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Draco subtly placed a reassuring hand on the small of Hermione's back. His thumb brushed against her back for a few moments before he went back to moving their groceries.

"Maggie," Jane suddenly remembered the manners instilled in her as a child. "This is Draco and Hermione, the childhood rivals who got reacquainted at our store."

"How lovely to finally meet you," she said, scanning a box of Draco's beloved Oreos. "Jane mentioned you two a few times when we have slow nights here."

"Did she talk about how handsome I am?" Draco sent his signature smirk towards Jane, who simply rolled her eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself," Maggie scolded him as if he were five years old. "Her Luc is very pleasing to the eyes, too."

Hermione snorted audibly, causing Maggie to give her a puzzled look.

"Um," Hermione cleared her throat. "By some strange coincidence, Jane's dating my first cousin. I grew up with him and witnessed debauchery he has caused, so hearing someone praise him is slightly disconcerting."

"At least it means you have good genes," Jane said. Her phone beeped, signalling a message from Luc.

"Don't keep my favourite; cousin waiting," Hermione shooed Jane away. "Have fun!"

Jane exited the supermarket after saying her goodbyes to the three, and left them to their own devices. A sleek, black Audi was parked right at the sidewalk, with its passenger seat window rolled down. She saw Luc's confident grin from behind the wheel, and her heart jumped.

"You look beautiful," he greeted her as she slid into the car.

"Not so bad yourself," she giggled. _I can't even think straight around him, geez._

"So," he began as he pulled into the congested London streets. "I want to bring you to a place where I've never brought a girl before."

"What, your backyard tree house?" she teased. "No, wait, don't tell me it's at the cemetery where you murdered all those men. Am I to be your first female victim?"

"_Mon Dieu_, you're so morbid," he laughed. "I'm not telling you where we're going."

For the time being, Jane dropped the subject and steered their conversation towards other things. Luc kept driving farther away from the city and its noise, towards the quieter areas. They drove for kilometres on end, until they left the city behind altogether.

"Luc," she said. "You're not going to kill me, are you?"

"Maybe," he said with a mischievous smile. "Besides, we're here already."

He stopped the car and climbed out. Reluctantly, Jane followed suit. What she saw took her breath away, and she had to lean on the car to steady herself.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Luc asked, getting a canvas bag out from the boot of the car. Jane nodded, speechless.

They were high up on a hill, somewhere on the outskirts of London. The city lights shone so bright that the stars couldn't be seen, but rather, the buildings and the streetlights were its own beacons. Taxi horns and police sirens were a distant memory, as crickets chirped in the air, oblivious to the civilisation over the horizon.

"I have dinner set out for us," Luc took her hand in his and was about to bring her over to the grassy area of the hill, but Jane stopped him.

"Just a sec," she held up one finger as she slipped off her heels. "You couldn't have warned me to _not_ wear heels?"

"Sorry," he smiled that damned dimpled smile of his. "I'll carry them for you, if you'd like."

"That would be the least you can do," she pushed her shoulder into his jokingly, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he took the shoes from her hands.

In companionable silence, she let him lead her towards the bench overlooking the city. Together, they ate their appetizers of cheese and crackers, Luc-made turkey on rye sandwiches, and chocolate cupcakes from Jane's favourite bakery.

"Jane?" Luc said her name timidly, which was unlike him, so she turned to face him. "I love you."

She stared at him in silence for a few moments, stunned.

"I know it's only been a few months," he continued. "But I've never felt this way about anyone before- that sounds so cheesy, but it's true. I won't lie and say you're the only girl I've been with, but I will tell you that ever since you came into my life, I realised why it never worked out with them. You don't have to-"

She interrupted him with a kiss, knocking the canvas bag off the bench to reach his side.

"I love you, too," she whispered, their foreheads resting against each other. "Wasn't that obvious?"

"From the moment you laid eyes on me, actually," he pecked her lips. "Also, I have something to show you."

"I really hope that's not a pick up line, because it isn't working," she frowned. Luc laughed in response and shook his head.

"No, don't worry, I'm keeping my trousers on," he winked. "I wanted to show you this."

He flicked his wrist and a wooden stick came out from underneath the long sleeves of his shirt.

"Why do you have a stick hidden in your shirt?" she stared at the object dubiously.

"This is going to sound crazy," he inhaled deeply and let the air out slowly. "And you have to promise me you would stay calm."

"I promise," Jane nodded. His blue eyes, almost black in the dark, met hers, but they didn't believe her words. "Go on, try me."

"_Lumos_," Luc murmured. Instantly, the end of the stick glowed, shedding light on their surroundings.

"Luc, what the _hell_ are you doing?" she asked, frantic.

"I told you to calm down," he said, careful that he kept his voice level. Jane gulped. "Please," he begged.

"You have one minute to explain what's going on," she stood up from the bench, eyeing the glowing tip of the stick warily.

"I'm a wizard," Luc said.

"Yes, and I'm a fairy princess," Jane widened her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest. "Now that we've established our childhood dreams, how the _fuck_ is that stick doing that?"

"Jane, please," he pleaded. "Listen to me."

A beat passed before she spoke. "I'm listening."

"There was a Statute to Secrecy signed hundreds of years ago, but it was revised after the Second Wizarding War ended. Now, wizards and witches are allowed to tell loved ones that they're magical folk even if they aren't married, which was the only exception before," he twirled the stick in his hand, but his eyes maintained contact with Jane's. "Once I tell you I love you and you confirm that you reciprocate your feelings for me, I can legally tell you about magic. Jane, I don't want to build our relationship on lies."

She blinked.

"I think you need a doctor," she sank back down on the bench. "This is crazy talk, Luc."

"This is magic," he shook his head. "I can do other things with this wand, not just make its tip light up."

"Really," she raised an eyebrow sceptically. "Demonstrate for me."

"_Accio_ canvas bag," he pointed the tip of the wand at the fallen canvas bag, and it flew to his free hand. Jane's jaw fell open. _What the fuck?_

"I know it's a lot to process," he reached for her hand. He was grateful when she didn't pull away. "But I couldn't keep something like this a secret from you."

"You mentioned a war," she said, eyes still suspiciously on the canvas bag. "Did it affect London, by any chance?"

"It did," he nodded. "Even Muggles were affected by the war."

"Muggles?"

"Non-magical folk," he squeezed her hand. "Like you. Actually, I'm a Muggle-born wizard. My parents don't have magic, but I do."

"So, what, is it random selection?" she sounded very interested, which brought a small smile to his face.

"Not really, it means that one of my ancestors was a Squib, and the magical abilities skipped quite a few generations," he explained. He noticed her furrowed eyebrows at the word 'squib' and elaborated. "A Squib is a person born of a magical family, but doesn't have magical powers."

"Where do you get the- uh- wands from?"

"There are very few places where wands are sold," his shoulders visibly relaxed. "I got mine from Gregorovitch, one of his last few, while Hermione got hers from Ollivander's."

"Hermione?" Jane's eyes widened. "She can do all of this, too?"

"Yes," he bit his lower lip. "I wasn't supposed to tell you that information."

"It's safe with me, don't worry," she smiled at him. "Why didn't you two get it at the same place?"

"She went to Hogwarts in Scotland, and I went to Beauxbatons in France," he replied. "Gregorovitch's shop, geographically speaking, is closer to my school so I went there."

"Hogwarts, that's the boarding school where she first met Draco, right?"

"Exactly."

"So all of their family history problems they're very vague about, does it have something to do with Hermione being Muggle-born?"

"It has everything to do with her being a Muggle-born," he frowned. "Draco is the sole heir to a long line of pureblood witches and wizards. He belongs to two of the richest and oldest lineages, Black and Malfoy, which have been kept clean of _Mudbloods_ for many, many generations, regardless of the cost."

"Mudbloods…is that a rude word for Muggle-born?"

"It is," he nodded. "A whole war happened over blood, Jane. The pureblood supremacists couldn't see that our blood was just as red as theirs. They thought dirt flowed through our veins, because our parents couldn't do magic. They accused us of _stealing_ the one thing that made sense in our lives." His hand was trembling, and Jane placed her other hand on top of his.

"But it's all over now, isn't it?" she whispered.

"Yes, but they stole our innocence. Their leader, Voldemort, dragged our childhoods through remnants of destruction and hate," he sighed deeply, clutching onto Jane's hand tightly. "Has Hermione told you about her best friend, Harry?"

"The one married to a girl named Luna?" she asked. Luc nodded, a pitying smile on his face.

"He got the brunt of it all," he said. "He was Voldemort's main target, because he survived the Killing Curse as a baby, which defied Voldemort's power and angered him greatly."

"Killing Curse?" Jane stiffened. "You can kill with those wands?"

"It's an Unforgivable Curse," he reassured her. "For a good reason."

"How did the war end?" she asked, softly, cautiously. She was afraid of the painful memories her questions were sure to remind him.

"The final battle was at Hogwarts," he said. Jane noticed his grip on her hand tighten. "I was only eighteen, but I fought for my life. I was a lowly foot soldier of sorts, brought in for reinforcements, along with about thirty other Beauxbatons students who were old enough to choose a side. The younger ones were left behind in the safety of our castle walls."

"My schoolmates and I trained in Beauxbatons for the singular purpose of fighting that one night, but others," he choked on a sob. "Like Hermione, Harry, and Ron, even Luna and a few of their friends, were on the run. They were hunted, like they were animals, simply because they stood up for the right side. My cousin went through so much."

By the light at the tip of his wand, Jane could see his eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"The war changed everything," he said shakily. "Mostly for the better, but prejudice continues to exist. The news of Draco and my cousin being in a relationship caused such a commotion. He was in the wrong side during the war, but after his return from exile, he righted his family's wrongs. Very admirable, if you ask me." He chuckled humourlessly.

"Despite it all, Draco Malfoy, pureblood, ex-Death Eater, faring from two infamous families that detested Muggle-borns, ensnared the heart of my cousin, Hermione Granger, Muggle-born, the Brains of the Golden Trio, hailed as the Brightest Witch of Her Age, the poster child of everything he is supposed to hate. Their relationship is the embodiment of everything we fought for, and I couldn't be happier."

"Wow," Jane breathed. "You know, I still love you, freaky magic and all."

"Good," he traced circles on the back of her hand. "Because I'm keeping you around, Jane Avery, especially after I poured out my soul to you."

"Please," she sniffled, wiping away the tears in her eyes. "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

**A/n:** Aren't they so cute? Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews, and the new followers and favourites. To 'The Timmynator', there is no error in the years- Hermione said "almost been a decade since the so-called torment", and I like to think that Draco stopped tormenting the trio after The Battle of the Astronomy Tower, which would make it around eight years- so almost a decade. :P Please, do review and tell me what you think about Luc's news! ;) x, Jellie


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters, though I would love to. Does anyone have a spare Hermione Granger or Draco Malfoy for me? I also don't mind a Luna Lovegood to be nonsensical with- I bet 3am conversations with her are fun.**

**A/n:** HOLY HIPPOGRIFF, GUYS. TEN. Ask Batta, this is a milestone for me. We're forty percent into TaT, which means we have about fifteen more chapters to go before the *sniff* epilogue. I'm very, very excited to hear what you guys think of this chapter, so please review!

* * *

Chapter Ten:

_19__th__ April 2005_

Jane was slowly coming to terms with the fact that her boyfriend could do magic. Not the lame American illusionists that were always shown on the telly- real, actual magic. She reassured Luc, Hermione, and Draco that their secrets were safe with her.

Now that she's been working in Tesco for almost a year, her father decided that she deserved a promotion. Since Maggie stepped down in order to spend more time with her grandkids, Jane filled in her shoes. Her new title was 'Cashier Supervisor', also known as a cashier who makes sure all other cashiers were doing their jobs.

A very irritated Hermione stalked towards Jane's counter, her frizzy hair crackling. _Must be the magic._

"Hi, Hermione," she said carefully. "Is everything alright? Where's Draco?"

"Don't ask me about that selfish little ferret," Hermione growled. Jane's eyes widened.

"Are you having a row?" she asked. This has never happened before, and it was slightly unnerving.

"Yes," she huffed. "Ron asked me to go have lunch with him this week. He said he wanted to be friends again, or at least be civil towards each other. I told Draco about it, and he _flipped_. He doesn't understand that Ron has been there with me for more than half of my life. He was my best friend once, and I highly doubt we would be best friends again, but I don't want to be estranged from him."

Before Jane could respond, a tall figure stepped up behind Hermione, his hands in his pockets.

"Granger," he acknowledged her with a slight coldness. "Haven't talked to you for awhile now."

"Malfoy," her eyes flitted over to him quickly before handing over a few bills towards Jane. He frowned, evidently wounded by her tone.

"Hermione," his voice was much softer this time. She whipped around, her index finger poking his chest.

"You don't get to call me that when I'm pissed at you," she punctuated each word with a jab. He took hold of her hand and gently kissed the back of it, lessening her anger.

"It's a harmless lunch, Malfoy," she sighed, defeated. "Nothing's going to happen."

"That's how we started, too," he fiddled with her fingers. "I- I guess I'm afraid that you're going to realise how much of a fuck up I am compared to him and leave me."

"Is that what you think?" Hermione pulled her hand away from him, clearly hurt. "Honestly, Draco, does my 'I love you' mean nothing to you?"

"It meant the world to me," his eyes were like pools of silver as he spoke to Hermione. "You can't even imagine how happy I was to hear you say it."

"Then trust me," she clenched her fists. "Ron can do whatever the hell he wants, but trust me enough to know that, if he's trying to win me back, he won't be successful. Trust me enough to know that I will keep my distance if he wants more than friendship."

The silence was deafening, so Jane shut the cash register gently. When Draco's eyes passed by her, she mouthed the word 'apologise'.

"I'm sorry, Granger," he mumbled. Jane raised an eyebrow at his unsatisfactory apology, but it was sufficient for Hermione. She brushed her thumb against his jaw line affectionately while sighing.

"One, you are _not _a fuck up," she quickly went on her tiptoes and kissed him. "Two, even if you are, I still wouldn't leave you because I love you."

Draco's cheeks stained pink at Hermione's words, and he kissed her forehead.

"You two are so nauseatingly cute around each other," Jane gave Hermione her receipt and change. "I'm glad you worked that out."

"I don't want to lose her," Draco said resolutely. Hermione wrapped her arm around his waist and rested her head against his shoulder, smiling softly.

"I'll hurry this along so you two can get out of here and have a reconciliation shag," Jane smirked at the two. Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked at Hermione, causing her to blush. She scanned Draco's groceries as fast as she could.

"I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with you telling my cousin to do that, ma cherie," a voice her heart recognised chimed in. Jane looked up from the till to see her boyfriend grinning at her mischievously.

"Luc!" Hermione vaulted from Draco's hold and threw herself into Luc's open arms.

"Family always comes first, doesn't it?" Jane smirked at a grumpy Draco.

"What brings you here?" Hermione asked Luc as she reached over to hold Draco's hand. He immediately brightened up.

"I wanted to see Jane," he smiled. "But it looks like I have to play protective older brother tonight," he glared at Draco.

"Merlin, Granger," Draco scowled. "How many pseudo-older brothers do you have?"

"Quite a few," she laughed.

"I swear you have too many bodyguards hovering around you all the time," he continued. "No wonder you didn't have a boyfriend before the Weasel."

"I was concentrated on my studies, thank you very much," Hermione swatted at his chest.

"Good riddance to Weasley, though," Luc sneered. "Have you met him yet, Jane?"

"He once followed Hermione around the store like a lost puppy, begging her to take him back," Jane said as she printed out Draco's receipt._ Good riddance, indeed._

"I saved her from him," Draco said proudly. "That's when she fell in love with me, I think."

"I didn't need saving," Hermione rolled her eyes. "I could have easily hexed him to oblivion."

"True on both accounts, but let's pretend I'm your Prince Charming," Draco took the receipt and change from Jane. "Shall we go, love, and have that reconciliation shag that Jane oh-so-kindly suggested?" he asked, tucking a lock of Hermione's curly hair behind one ear.

"I really don't need to know what you do with my cousin, Malfoy," Luc stepped away from the couple to let them walk past him, wrinkling his nose in revulsion.

"I would also prefer it,_ Prince Charming_, if what happens in the bedroom, stays in the bedroom," Hermione gathered her purchases. He grinned in response, following her lead.

"What about in your kitchen, Granger?" he said. She turned bright red and walked away without a word.

Both Jane and Luc released cries of disgust at the implication. Draco winked at them before falling into step with Hermione.

"I did _not_ need to know that," Luc grumbled. Jane laughed and patted his hand.

"They let us know too many things about them," she shook her head.

"So," Luc leaned into Jane, the counter separating them. "The kitchen, huh?"

"Don't even think about it, Alexandre," she pushed him away. "Why did you need to see me?"

"Meet me at the coffee shop in half an hour," he ducked his head and planted a swift kiss on her lips.

"I have work to do, Luc," she protested. He was already walking away.

"Get someone to cover for you!" he called out one final time before exiting the store.

Jane knew that if she didn't go, he would wait for her until she caves in and shows up. She also knew that if she did go, he would be there, waiting for her with a cup of mocha chocolate chip frappuccino and a chocolate cupcake. She grinned and flipped the bar so it says 'closed' instead of 'next customer'. It was a slow Tuesday night and Maggie would be coming in for her shift any second, anyway. _Oh, the things one does for love._

* * *

_10__th__ May 2005_

"When are you going to propose?" Jane asked Draco with a raised eyebrow. She rang up the bouquet of purple peonies and hyacinths he bought, which were obviously for Hermione. For weeks, every chance she had, she asked him the same question. He always had the same infuriatingly vague answer- 'soon'.

"Tonight, actually," he grinned widely as he handed the payment to her. She let his hand hover in the air as she looked at him with a shocked expression.

"Seriously," she breathed. He nodded, the wide grin still on his face. "If you said 'soon' again, I would've slapped you, no joke."

"Well then, it's good that Minerva invited us for dinner tonight," he said.

"Minerva?" Jane took the money. "Isn't that Hermione's favourite teacher?"

"Yeah," he carefully placed the bouquet on the counter. "She wanted us to speak to the students about house unity," he scoffed, but Jane knew he was flattered by the twinkle in his eyes. "But before that, Granger and I are going for a walk around Black Lake. When we get to the exact spot where I kissed her senseless on Halloween night, I'm getting down on one knee, open this box up," he held up an exquisitely-designed silver box. "And ask her the four-word question that will make all her dreams come true."

Jane rolled her eyes at his vanity, which only made him laugh. She held out her palm and he placed the box on it gently. The box was an antique, and from what she has learned about their world from Luc, it was possibly made by goblins…_or was it the elves who made things like these?_ Regardless, the silver box was beautiful, and Jane traced the Malfoy crest which adorned the lid. Serpentine creatures surrounded the letter 'M', and after she was done tracing the letter itself, a few words appeared. _How the- ah, yes, magic._

"_Sanctimonia Vincet Semper_," she read. "Purity will always conquer?" She cast a sideways glance towards Draco.

"You know your Latin," he said, visibly impressed.

"My father didn't mind paying for tutors, and I like languages," she shrugged. "Are you sure you should be proposing to Hermione using this box?" Luc also told her about the brutal methods that purebloods resorted to for generations, to keep their bloodlines 'clean'.

"There's no jinx on it, if that's what you're thinking. Besides, I will be the first Malfoy to marry a Muggle-born in more than a thousand years," he said. "The moment Hermione becomes my wife, _sanctimonia_ will pertain to heart, not blood. Because despite all of my wrongdoings, she forgave me. Screw a thousand years of battling for blood purity; I love her and that's all that matters."

"May I?" Jane asked, hand poised to open the box. After he nodded, she opened the box. Her hand flew to her parted mouth as she gasped.

"It's perfect for her, isn't it," he peered at the ring nestled in the black velvet interior of the box.

Reduced to speechlessness, Jane nodded. The ring itself was even more beautiful than the exterior she previously admired. Set in a platinum band, a three-carat princess cut diamond was flanked by two one-carat trillion cut blue sapphires. It was definitely expensive, but its simplicity would capture Hermione's heart for sure.

"I chose sapphire because it's her birthstone," he said. "And the ring is goblin-made, so it's unquestionably staying in the family for generations to come."

"She is one lucky girl," Jane clicked the box close and returned it to Draco. "Not because you spend money on her, but because you're not afraid to show her how much you care in everything you do for her."

"The war made me realise that most everything is fleeting," he held the ring box in his hand, a cloud passing over his eyes. "Riches, power, and fame amount to nothing if there's no love. That's why Voldemort was so fucked up, you know. He was born under the influence of a love potion. He isn't capable of love."

"Why propose now?" Jane wondered aloud.

"Weasley spoke to me after his lunch with Granger," he looked thoughtfully at the box. "He told me to get my act together and ask her to spend the rest of her life with me, because what she feels for me is a hundredfold of what she ever felt for him."

"What are you still doing here, then?" Jane shook her head, giving his change and receipt. "Go make all her dreams come true, as you said."

He grinned in response and was about to pocket the box, when his eyes drifted behind Jane, towards the entrance of the store. His smile fell instantaneously and he almost dropped it.

"Draco, be careful with that," she scolded, but then she noticed his expression. _Oh, fuck._

"Draco?" a voice, which sounded suspiciously like Hermione's, piped up. "I thought you were at work?"

"Uh," he stammered, racking his head for a plausible answer.

"I needed to stop by for Crookshank's dinner," she paused. "What's that?" Hermione nodded towards his left hand clutching onto the ring box for dear life. Jane and Draco shared alarmed looks. _How is he going to wheedle his way out of this?_

He took a deep, calming breath and walked over to Hermione as Jane watched closely. He stopped in front of the brunette, maintaining eye contact.

"I was supposed to do this when we go for a walk around the Black Lake," he explained. "You know, where I first gathered enough guts to snog the living daylights out of you?"

Hermione had an amused smile on her face and her eyebrows rose, but she nodded anyway.

"A few minutes ago, I thought that's the place where it all started for the two of us," he took her left hand in his right, while he continued to hold onto the silver box. "But, really, it started here. At Tesco, a Muggle supermarket, of all places."

He chuckled, and Hermione's eyes quickly filled up with happy tears as she laughed along with him.

"When you walked through those doors just now, I felt the same thing as when my trolley first bumped into your arse," he grinned widely as Hermione laughed again. "You give me hope, Hermione. And I'm sure that what I offer you cannot equate the amount of happiness you readily bestow upon me, time and time again, but I do know one thing," he cleared his throat and went down on one knee. The few shoppers that were in the store stopped what they were doing and shamelessly watched the young couple. Jane was grinning from ear to ear, her heart swelling with pride, cheering Draco on silently.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to wake up every single morning with your untameable hair tickling my face. I want to grow old with you. I want to have children who inherit your bushy hair, massive brain, and kind eyes. Most of all, I want them to have your heart. Because if you didn't have your loving heart, I would never have known a love like this," he swallowed nervously, pouring all he felt into words for the world to hear. He opened the silver box, eliciting a delighted gasp from Hermione. "I've already asked Michael, and even my father gave me his approval. What I'm saying is, will you-"

"Yes!" she didn't even let him finish the sentence. _There's the insufferable know-it-all we know and love._

Tears spilled from her eyes as she nodded enthusiastically. "Of course I will, Draco."

Light applause came from the watching crowd, startling the couple. They were in their own little world until that moment. Draco stood up as he slid the ring onto Hermione's finger, and she immediately flung her arms around his neck when it was in place. He held onto her waist, brought her closer, and kissed her smiling lips. When he pulled away, he turned to Jane, looking a bit puzzled as he searched for the bouquet.

"Oh!" she hopped off her stool behind the cash register and brought the flowers over. "He got these, too, by the way."

"Thank you," Hermione sniffed, wiping away her tears with a watery smile. "These are lovely."

"Congratulations!" Jane shrieked excitedly. Hermione laughed and hugged her. Jane winked at Draco over Hermione's shoulder, which he responded to with a boyish grin.

"You two should go," she said once the observing crowd dissipated. "I heard you had a speaking _engagement_. Ha, see what I did there?"

"Wow, you're so funny, Jane," Draco said sarcastically, wrapping his arms from behind Hermione. "Now stop hogging my fiancée." He kissed the top of her head.

"You'll have to stop calling her Granger soon," she jeered.

"Who said I was dropping my last name?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you hated being a Granger," Draco frowned.

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean that I can chuck it in the bin just because I'm getting married," she escaped from his arms. "I'm an only child, Draco, and I'm the last Granger. There is no way I'm taking your last name."

"We'll hyphenate it," he said.

"Maybe," she gave him a look that meant she's going to get her way, regardless of what he says. Draco glanced at his watch.

"The portkey's leaving in fifteen," Draco said, grateful for the shift in topic. "We can't miss it."

"Thanks, Jane!" they called out together, exiting the store hand in hand.

"Bye," she waved before returning to her till, smiling at the turn of events.

This time around, she didn't comment on the disturbing nature of their chorused farewell. Their annoying habit grew on her, much like Draco's snide remarks and Hermione's innate nosiness. It was quite fortunate that the two would reconnect in the Muggle world, where no prying eyes watched their every move, because if Draco attempted that stunt in Wizarding London, chaos would ensue. Two well-known public figures, who fought for opposite sides during the war, announcing their relationship was one thing, but the aforementioned public figures announcing their engagement? That's an entirely different situation, which will surely result in oppositions. Even if Draco and Hermione were obviously smitten with one another, there would still be close-minded individuals who haven't moved on from the past. Jane sighed. _Let's just hope the Wizarding World gets their head out of their arse for this one._

* * *

**A/n:** Did Draco propose well, d'you think? Thank you for all the kinds reviews on the last chapter- leave some for this one, too, so I can cheer up after Batta leaves for the UK this Monday. Hello to all the new followers, and a big thanks to the favouriters, too! x, Jellie


End file.
